Cori Briefs
by MoonShadow396
Summary: Cori Briefs, the younger sister of Bulma, is along for the ride on the quest to gather the Dragon Balls. 2017 NaNoWriMo self challenge. Will go through Dragon Ball and DBZ.
1. Prologue: A Summer Adventure

Dragon Ball Fanfic NaNoWriMo 2017

A/N: I've never tried to write 50,000 words in one month before and I really wanted to try this year but I had no original ideas. Then as I was reading the first chapter of the Dragon Ball manga I wondered about creating an OC that would be there from the very first chapter. I decided for this self-challenge I'll be going through Dragon Ball and hopefully into Dragon Ball Z with my OC Cori (short for Corset) the younger sister of Bulma. Now anyone who has read the manga should already guess but just in case I'm letting you know now that I'll have this story rated M.

Disclaimer: I don't any anything to do with Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. Cori Briefs is mine but that's it.

Prologue: A Summer Adventure

I slowly opened Bulma's door. My older sister had been acting weird lately, going to the west city library and the WCU library. Bulma never goes to the library, she always says she's a genius and doesn't need to bury herself in 'dusty old books'. Looking at her through the opened door I could see her building something at her desk which wasn't unusual and didn't get me any closer to finding out what she was up to.

"Yes! It works I am a genius!" Bulma suddenly shouted as she jumped up from her desk.

Bulma was so excited that she didn't notice as I entered her room. I went up to her desk, as usual, it was covered in random tools and metal pieces. The only thing out of place was an orange orb that had two red stars inside it. I picked it up as Bulma was going through her closet. I expected the orb to be room temperature or a little cool but it was slightly warm instead. I turn it around in my hands but no matter how I moved it I could see both of the stars clearly.

"Hey, Bulma! What is this thing?" I ask my sister as I keep looking at the orange sphere in my hand.

"Cori?"Bulma yelled as she rushed out of her closet and snatched the ball from my hands. "Don't touch that, you twerp. How many times have I told you to stay out!"

"But you were standing right here when I came in. Besides you've been acting weird and I wanted to know why."

Bulma was silent for a moment before she smirked. "You sure you want to know?"

I nodded, I was eager to know what was going on. Usually, Bulma and Dad were too busy inventing different things and while I had enjoyed learning to cook from Mom, she was a bit of a ditz. Most of the time I was left on my own and while the independence was nice it could also get pretty boring.

"Well, I was in the basement looking for parts when I found this beauty just stuffed in a box." Bulma sat down on her desk chair. "After some research, I found this." She pulled out an old scroll and handed it to me.

Opening it I saw that it was a story. 'The Dragon King' was written in large beautiful calligraphy but before I could read more Bulma started speaking again.

"That story described this gem perfectly and I learned that it's called a Dragon Ball and that there are seven all together each holding a different number of stars from one to seven."

Looking at the ball that was once again, sitting on the desk. "So, you have the second ball. What are you going to do with it? I mean it looks like it would make a pretty decoration but that's it."

"For your information, this is called Arushinchu the two-star Dragon Ball. I'm going to collect all seven of the Dragon Balls. According to the legend when all seven are gathered you can summon the Dragon God Shenlong and he'll grant you a single wish. The last person to gather them all became the king talked of in that legend." Bulma pointed at the scroll I was still holding.

I opened the scrolled the rest of the way and there at the end of the text was an illustration of a green dragon. "Wow. A real dragon Bulma?"

"Yup kiddo. I just have to gather up the rest of the Dragon Balls first. Which will be a snap with this." Bulma picked up an object that looked like an over-sized pocket watch. A green grid lit up when Bulma pressed the button at the top. I quickly rolled up the scroll and put it on the desk and took a closer look at the thing Bulma was holding up.

"Are these dots the other Dragon Balls?" I figured they had to be after counting seven yellow dots on the screen.

"You got it. I call this a Dragon Radar. Holding down the button will turn it on or off but just pressing it quickly will change the distance shown. Now that it's finished I'll just pack some capsules tonight and head out tomorrow. I already have the perfect wish to make." Bulma stood up and went back to her closet.

"Can I go with you?"

I'm not sure who was more surprised by my question Bulma or myself. Everyone here spent so much time doing their own thing that outside of special occasions we didn't spend much time together. I can't even remember the last time our older sister Tights came to visit.

"You are not getting my wish twerp. Besides your twelve a little young to be traveling around the world." Bulma said glaring at me.

"I don't want your wish!" I stomped my foot in frustration. "This is going to be an adventure! You're going to be traveling everywhere and getting to see a real Dragon at the end of the trip! Just going along is like getting a wish. If I stay here I'll be bored to death before you get home."

"Alright stop whining. Make sure you're packed by breakfast tomorrow and you can come." I hugged Bulma in my excitement. She ruffled my short blue curls. "I'll leave without you if you're not ready on time." She warned as I let her go.

"I'll be ready to go before breakfast. I'm going to go pick out some capsules from the warehouse before I pack some clothes, do you need anything?"

"Yeah hold on." Bulma grabbed her Capsule case and grabbed a large capsule labeled number one. She handed it to me before closing her case. "When you're at the warehouse exchange that Capsule House for one that has two beds. A lady needs her beauty rest and I'm not sharing a bed with you."

With a large smile, I clutched the capsule and rushed out of the room. "I'll be ready by morning!" I shouted as I ran out the door, I could hear Bulma laughing softly as I hurried away.

Prologue End.

Word count: 1030 words

Completed on: 11/01/2017


	2. Ch1: Setting Out and The Uushinchuu

Chapter 1: Setting Out and The Uushinchuu

I went over the capsules I had in my case after I got dressed for the day. I still had time before breakfast since I live in a house with Dad and Bulma both of which tend to work late and then sleep in. Bulma only ever woke up before nine am during the school year, why she wanted to go to public school though I have no idea.

My Capsule case had a few storage capsules, the side car attachments for the bike capsules that I'd seen in Bulma's case, and camping gear. I knew that Bulma had the house capsule but you never knew when something might happen. I added a few capsules holding a suitcase of clothes, dry packaged food, and a cooler with drinks.

"Right I think that's everything." I said out loud.

Putting my case in a backpack along with an extra change of clothes, a couple books, a journal to record everything that happens, and some snacks. I zipped up my backpack and pick it up. I stopped to look in the mirror before leaving my room, I had some bobby pins to keep my hair out of my face, a tank top, shorts, and socks.

"What am I forgetting?" I mused. "Oh! My hat."

I dropped my backpack and ran back to my closet where my favorite red ball cap was hanging up. It was plain red and a bit worn but it was comfy and I'd had it for years. Taking another quick look in the mirror I gave myself a smile before leaving the room. I was a bit tall for my age and while I got my Dad's hair color I also got Mom's messy curls. I felt like it wasn't very fair that both Tights and Bulma got Dad's straight hair.

Entering the kitchen, I notice that Mom was making pancakes and Bulma sat at the table clutching a mug of coffee like it's the only thing keeping her alive. Dad was nowhere in sight but that wasn't surprising.

"Morning Mom." I said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Corset! I've got some pancakes on the table already hunny so help yourself." Mom gave me her usual smile before turning her attention to the stove.

Grabbing a plate, I sat down and served myself. "Morning Bulma."

"Hmm, Morning Cori. You all packed?" Bulma asked between sips of coffee.

Before I could reply Mom interrupted. "Packed? Are you going somewhere Corset?"

"Yeah I'm going on a trip with Bulma." I told Mom before turning to Bulma. "I just double checked everything so, I'm all set!" My excitement was pretty obvious at this point.

"Oh! How exciting. It's about time you girls spent some time together. Do you know how long you'll be Bulma?" Mom asked as she place the rest of the food on the table.

"No idea yet. It will probably be a summer trip anyway, so don't worry." Bulma finished off her coffee and stood up. "Since your all set, let's go Cori. Bye Mom."

As she left the kitchen I shoved the rest of my pancake in my mouth before grabbing another one and using it to wrap up one of the sausages. I tried to say goodbye but I'm not sure Mom could understand me with my mouth full of food. Snatching my backpack on my way I ran after my sister. I made it outside just as she opened her capsule car. Getting in the passenger seat, I didn't even have time to buckle my seat belt before Bulma took off.

"Whoa Bulma, you could have given me a second there."

"Please, you're fine. Now I checked the radar this morning and it looks like the closest Dragon Ball is somewhere in the Northern Valley. So, we'll head there first."

"The Northern Valley! Wow, I think I'm just realizing how long this might take. It should take us about a week to get there." As Bulma sped around a corner I corrected myself. "Maybe a few days instead with the way you're driving."

"I'll have you know that I'm a great driver," Bulma said before turning on the radio and blasting music.

'Four days later'

"CORI!"

My name pierced through my dream and startled me awake from where I was asleep in the back of the car.

"I'm up!" I yelled.

Bulma huffed from the driver's seat. "Finally! I called your name five times, anyway we're here."

I turned to look out the windshield and held my breath for a moment. It was morning and we had driven on the mountain road so right now we could look down on the valley. Right now, the sun was shining down on half of the valley while one of the mountains caused the other half to be shaded. A bright blue river ran through fields and forests alike while only a few houses could be seen from our vantage point.

"You can't see it yet but at the end of this road is a small town. From there we'll have to walk since there aren't any roads that run through this place." Bulma told me.

Once we stopped Bulma insisted on stocking up on food supplies, so while she shopped I talked a bit with the owner.

"Hi, my sister and I are camping overnight and I was wondering if there was anything we should be worried about in the area?" I asked the woman who ran the small grocery store.

"It's pretty quiet in these parts. There have been some reports of a bear to further down in the valley but you'd have to go pretty far to get to that area. You girls should be fine if you don't go too far from town." The middle-aged woman said with a grin.

As I kept talking to the shop owner I learned that there were plenty of paths throughout the Northern Valley since it was a popular camping site for those living between the Central and North Cities. Honestly, the most my sister and I had to worry about would be that bear she mentioned, so the two of us were pretty relaxed as we left town following the radar towards the Dragon Ball.

"I still can't believe you got us here in four days!" I said as we walked.

"Well, I don't want to be old by the time we find all the Dragon Balls," Bulma said as she was concentrating on her radar. "My wish wouldn't be any good then."

"Hey, you never did tell me what you planned on wishing for."

"Hmm, I didn't? There were a few things I thought of wishing for at first but I finally settled on wishing for the perfect boyfriend!"

Bulma was giggling and I just stood there watching her for a moment. "You mean you started a quest for magical wish-granting balls all because you can't get a boyfriend!"

My sister's glare was deadly as she yelled. "I CAN SO GET A BOYFRIEND!"

"Ow, that hurt my ears geez."

"For your information, the wish is for the Perfect Boyfriend! I don't want to waste time on some jerk that will just leave in a few years."

"So, you're going to use the dragon as a, a mystical matchmaker?"

"It's better than relying on Mom's choices."

I winced at that since I'd seen some of the guys that Mom tried throwing at Bulma since she turned fifteen. They were all pretty but each one was so annoying and I'd be surprised if they all had even two brain cells to rub together. Bulma needed someone who was just as strong-willed as she was.

"Okay, fair point. Shenlong has to be a better matchmaker than mom is. At least he won't be asking you for when you'll give him grandkids."

"Argh! I love Mom but I am way too young and gorgeous to be huge and pregnant anytime soon." Bulma sighed and ran a hand through her hair before checking the radar again. "At this rate, we'll be near the Dragon Ball sometime tomorrow so once we home a big enough space for the house we'll stop for the night. Who knew walking could be so exhausting."

"That's because you take one of your capsule vehicles everywhere even when you're only going a couple blocks away from the house."

"At least I actually leave the grounds! You don't even go to school."

"Public school is horrible, I don't know how you can stand it. I may not be a genius like you but I've already completed all the tests I needed to pass middle school."

"You're going to end up as one of those strange hermits that live in the mountains, aren't you?"

I laughed. "No. I would hate to be all alone. I hate school because so many of the kids only wanted to know me because our family is rich, I want to have some friends that won't care about that."

"Good luck with that kiddo," Bulma said before shaking her head. "So, are you just going to spend the rest of your life at Capsule Corp?"

"Might as well. I'll be the cool Aunt that babysits when you have a big project going on."

The trees along the path gave way to a large clearing during our conversation and Bulma had us stop. Our house was set up quickly and Bulma snatched the bath first. When I exchanged houses before I made sure to grab one that not only had two beds but also a full kitchen which I went into now. Bulma takes long baths so I had time to whip up a simple dinner. Looking through the fridge and cabinets I thought a stir-fry would be good for dinner.

"Hey, sis!" I said after knocking on the bathroom door.

"What?"

"Is beef stir-fry alright with you for dinner?"

"Sure. Is it like the one you made for Mom's birthday?"

"Yeah, why?" I was surprised that she actually remembered that specific dish.

"Good, that tasted great when you made it."

"Okay."

I went back to the kitchen still a little shocked. I never thought Bulma had ever really paid attention to what I made. Of course, anything was probably tastier to my sister as long as she didn't have to make it. If left alone she'd probably just have breadsticks and a salad.

The stir-fry was pretty simple and by the time Bulma left the bathroom I was about to put some of it on plates for the two of us. Dinner was quick since we were both tired and I just showered quickly instead of taking the time for a bath. As I walked back into the center room I saw that Bulma was still up reading a magazine.

"Hey, I thought you were tired?" I sat down as I towel dried my hair.

"Just relaxing a bit before bed." Bulma didn't even look up from her magazine.

Nodding I got my journal out and wrote down the day's events. Yawning I head to bed knowing that my sister probably wouldn't go to bed for a few hours.

"You are way too use to staying up late Bulma," I muttered as I climbed under the blanket.

"Bulma if you don't hurry up I'll leave without you!" I yelled as I stood outside. Here I was dressed, with my backpack and hat on and Bulma was still messing with her hair. This is why I kept my hair short, no way I wanted to try to deal with long messy curls. In fact, I didn't understand what was taking Bulma so long her hair was straight! "With your hair, you should just be able to run a comb through it and be done with it Bulma!"

"What would you know you keep yours so ridiculously short you can't do anything with it!" Bulma said as she finally left the house.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" I was surprised at her short pink dress. "We're not in the city what's with the get-up?"

"A gorgeous woman like me should always look her best. You never know when you'll meet a hunk." Bulma had hearts in her eyes as she got lost in her daydream.

"You and Mom are boy crazy. I'm never dating." I said sticking my tongue out before walking back to the path.

"You just wait, you twerp, you'll end up married and probably have a handful of children," Bulma said laughing at me as she put the house away.

We were both quiet on our walk, Bulma stopping once in a while to check the radar. Just as I noticed a cave off a small distance from the side of the path, Bulma checked the radar again and pointed right at it.

"There that cave must have the Dragon Ball. Come on!"

"Wait up!" I called out when Bulma took off.

Wow, my sister could actually run pretty fast when she wanted to. She went into the cave before I caught up only to come out screaming before I could enter. Bulma ran right into me knocking both of us to the ground.

"Ow Bulma, get off," I said from the bottom of our small pile.

Bulma scrambled to stand up and then she dragged me away from the cave.

When we were both behind a tree Bulma explained why she screamed. "There were these two glowing eyes in there. It's probably a bear like that shop owner warned about!"

Peering around the tree to look at the cave mouth I couldn't help but laugh as I pointed at Bulma's 'Bear'. "Only if bears can actually turn into raccoons' sis."

After the 'Bear' incident we both entered the cave. Bulma had a flashlight which was a lifesaver because I didn't want to dig through the camping equipment I had. The cave ceiling was just high enough for Bulma to walk easily but it was pretty narrow only letting us walk single file. Just as we were both getting frustrated Bulma noticed an orange glow ahead of us. It got brighter the closer to it we got.

"Uushinchuu! I found it!" Bulma did a small happy dance which looked pretty silly.

"Why is it glowing though, the two-star ball didn't do that."

"Wait, here hold this I have an idea." Bulma shoved the lantern into my hands and grabbed the two-star Dragon Ball from her bag. When the two balls were both in her hands they both glowed for a moment before the light died. "I knew it they glow when they get near each other!"

"That should make it a lot easier to find them."

"Yes. Now come on let's get out of this creepy cave." Bulma said as she put both Dragon Balls in her bag.

Going back had me in the lead which was fine until we left the cave. Bulma didn't notice since she was already checking the Dragon Radar for the next Dragon Ball.

"Hey, sis."

"What Cori? I'm trying to decide on which one to go after next. I'll have to look at a map once we set up the house."

She really wasn't paying attention to me but I figured that would change soon. "You know that bear we were warned about? Well, it found us."

Bulma finally looked up and we both screamed as the bear growled at us. I know for a fact that neither of us has ever run that fast in our lives.

"I can't believe we got away from that bear," I said as I was recording the day's events in my journal.

"Forget that come take a look at this map I want your opinion." Bulma had a world map spread over most of the dining table that she was studying. "The closet Dragon ball should be here but if we went straight there we would going through this large patch of wilderness. With the house, I normally would be fine with that but this area is large enough that we'd run out of fuel before making it to our destination."

Looking at the area she was pointing at I knew she was right. I noticed she had orange pins on different areas of the map. "The rest of the Dragon Balls all look pretty close together. What if we go around the forest and went for the one at Mt. Paozu instead?"

"Hmm. It could work getting that one first means we wouldn't have to backtrack later on. Alright, make sure to get plenty of sleep Cori we'll be heading towards Mt. Paozu in the morning." Decided on our course, Bulma left to get changed for bed.

I took a moment to look at the map again running my fingers over the small mountain drawn on the map. "I wonder what we'll find there."

Chapter 1 End.

Started on 11/01/2017

Finished on 11/02/2017

Chapter word count: 2812 words

Total word count: 3842


	3. Ch2: Cori, Bulma, and Son Goku

A/N: Just a quick note. This is a self NaNoWriMo challenge so I'll be focusing on reaching 50,000 words. This means that there will be mistakes and issues I won't fix right away. After the challenge is over I'll be working more on fixing any mistakes. I'm sorry for any inconvenience and hope that you all can still enjoy this story.

Chapter Two: Cori, Bulma, and Son Goku.

"I'm going to die on this trip." I was clutching my backpack to my chest in the passenger seat.

"No, you're not. We'll be fine my driving is perfectly safe." Bulma said as she left the car, checking her radar once again.

"Yes, I am! You crashed our last car with your speeding!" This car was definitely smaller than our last one it didn't have a back seat and only had two doors. "I miss having a back seat. Why did you get this car when you have a couple of capsule bikes?"

"A car is more comfortable. Besides I got it in exchange for giving the old one up for parts."

"And because you flashed the guy your underwear," I muttered.

"What was that?" Bulma asked as she got back in the car.

"I can't believe we got here in only ten days."

Bulma took off speeding down the mountain road. "Well, how long did you think it was going to take?"

I took a moment to thank Kami for my seatbelt. "A lot longer than ten days you speed demon! We went from the Northern Valley all the way to the southern part of the continent. We're what a day away from the ocean?"

"We wouldn't make it there today but tomorrow morning if that's where we were heading. But we'll be heading northwest a bit after getting this Dragon Ball."

We lapsed into silence, the only sound coming from the speeding car we were in. Unlike the first few days, it didn't feel awkward. Bulma and I had gotten used to being around each other all the time. Sis could be pretty bossy but it was usually in the way of looking out for me, reminding me to eat even on nights I didn't feel like cooking, or telling me to go brush my teeth before bed. Not that I didn't consider myself bossy, I'd taken to not only being my sister's alarm clock but also taking away whatever romance novel, magazine, or research, she was doing when it hit ten o'clock. I found out the hard way that if I went to sleep before her that Bulma would be up all night, going to sleep only an hour or two before I got up.

The car launching through the air jolted me from my thoughts and I glared at my sister. "Stop doing that Bulma! That's how you broke the last car!"

"Wahhh!"

Bulma's sudden scream cause me to look forward and see the giant fish blocking the road. She stomped on the breaks as she wrenched the wheel around trying not to hit the fish. Even as my screams joined my sisters my eyes stayed on the road, head turning as I saw a young boy dressed in blue stepped from behind the large, and now that we had stopped I could see, dead fish. Thank Kami that I'm still alive, I just know that Bulma will be the death of me.

As I sat there thanking Kami that I was alive Bulma was already shouting. "Watch where you're going! That was dangerous!"

"A... A monster! Trying to steal my catch! Well, I won't let you." The little boy shouted at us as he literally picked up our car while we were in it.

"What? What!" Was all Bulma could say before the strange kid threw us through the air.

The car turned in the air and crashed down on its side. My door was now on the ground and Bulma landed on me, she climbed up and used the side of my seat to stand. My head hurt and for a moment it was hard to hear what was going on but I was able to focus again in a moment.

"Whoa! Timeout! I'm a human!" Bulma cried before climbing out of the car.

I struggled to get out but my seatbelt was stuck and I still felt a bit dizzy from the crash. I stopped fighting with my seatbelt and listened to the conversation going on outside. I could only hope that Bulma could talk that kid out of attacking us again.

"You look different from me. You look softer and bumpier." That had to be the boy since it didn't sound like Bulma.

"Well duh." Yeah, that was Bulma. Here we are in danger and she gets frustrated with the kid that threw a car. "You're a boy and I'm a delicate girl!"

"A girl? You're a girl!"

"What a country bumpkin you are. Haven't you ever seen a girl before?"

"This is the first time I've seen another human except for Grandpa. But he said if I ever meet a girl to be nice to her."

"See you've got to be nice to me." Geez, Bulma please don't try to flirt with the kid.

"Huh, so girls don't have tails. Weird."

I was tired of being stuck and my head still hurt.

"So what kind of monster is this. How'd you catch it."

Deciding that I'd had enough of being forgotten about and I really wanted out of the trashed vehicle so I interrupted their conversation.

"It's a car!" I shouted. "And will someone get me out of here I'm stuck!"

"Cori!" I heard Bulma shout. She probably did forget that I was still in here while she was talking.

Suddenly the light from above me was blocked by a head. The strange boy had an odd spiked hairstyle and was currently looking down at me with a look of curiosity.

"Are you a fairy? Is that how the girl got this monster to do what she wanted?"

I could hear Bulma shouting that it was a car, not a monster but the boy ignored her as he stared at me.

"I'm a girl, not a fairy. This isn't a monster it's a car, haven't you ever seen one before?"

Finally, his gaze left mine as he looked around checking out the damaged car.

"Wow, I've heard about these! It's pretty weak though." He said as he met my gaze again.

"Yeah, cars can be useful but they're not meant to be used in a fight. Now can you help me I'm stuck and my head hurts." I gave another yank on my seat belt to show what kept me from moving too far.

"Why aren't you as bumpy as the other one if you're a girl?"

Seriously? "She's four years older than I am that's why."

The boy nodded so I figured that my explanation made sense to him. Then he reached down into the car and just ripped the seat belt out. Picking up the ripped end of the belt I was shocked. I mean I knew that he threw the car but I hadn't actually seen him do that, seeing his strength up close was amazing.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" The boy called from outside the car.

"I'm coming!" I called, making sure I had my hat and bag I started climbing out. Once I was out of the driver's side window I could finally see Bulma. Unfortunately, she could also see me.

"Cori your bleeding!" Bulma rushed to the car and helped me down to the ground. Whirling around to the boy she started yelling. "You brute! Look at what you've done to my sister!"

I touched my head and felt a wet spot at my temple that hurt even more when my hand brushed it.

"I'm sorry. Come to my house, your girls so, I'll feed you." The boy said before picking up the giant fish. "Follow me."

"Come on Cori I'll get the first aid capsule out when we get there." Bulma took my arm holding it as we walked like she was scared I'd fall over. "Hey, you're pretty strong for such a little guy."

The Boy laughed and turned his head to give us a large smile. "My grandpa trained me."

"What's your name?" I blurted out. I admit I could have timed the question better but it was annoying me to keep thinking of this kid as 'The Boy'.

"I'm Son Goku!" He said just as cheerful as before so at least my being rude didn't faze him.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Bulma and this is Corset," Bulma answered Goku's question.

Goku started laughing and Bulma and I just looked at each other in confusion.

"Those are some funny names!" He said still laughing.

Bulma's anger was as quick to ignite as usual. "Shut up it's not like I picked it!"

"Please just call me Cori," I asked him.

Goku was silent for a moment. "Well, Cori sounds better. Oh, here we are!"

"It's pretty small," Bulma commented as she opened the capsule holding out first aid kit.

Thankfully the cut was small and the bleeding had stopped. Bulma cleaned it quickly and placed a bandage on it. Once she was done I took a good look at Goku's house.

"Do you even have a kitchen?" I asked.

"What's a kitchen?" Goku asked instead of answering me.

How many times is this kid going to shock me? He obviously didn't have a kitchen and probably just roasted his food over an open fire. Oh, Kami has this kid ever had a well-cooked meal.

"Right I'm cooking lunch," I said already reaching for my capsule case. The camping gear came with a pretty extensive cooking set up. I could cut the fish into steaks and grill them for lunch.

"But you're a guest." Goku tried to protest.

I didn't really care about his protests, I already set up a station to cut the fish up and then I'd get the grill going.

"Listen you have no kitchen. I have no idea how you normally cook food but I'm cooking lunch today got it." I said pointing at him with my largest knife.

He nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am."

Bulma laughed. "Come on Goku. Cori can get pretty serious when it comes to food so it's best to just leave the cooking to her. How about you show me your place?"

"Grandpa never said that girls could be scary," Goku said.

I ignored the two of them as they entered the one room house. I looked at the fish again, I was definitely going to have to cut this guy up into steaks. It would take too long or be too big for the grill any other way, even with the extra-large grill I had. Ready to start cooking, I took off my hat and put it back on backward.

"Just where did he catch this monster fish?"

I was grilling fish when Bulma and Goku left the house. I had the folding table from the camping gear set up along with plates and utensils.

"Wow, that smells good!" Goku said

"Cori! I found the Sushinchuu. Goku here thought it was his dead grandfather."

"Uh huh. Can you get some drinks while I finish this Bulma?" I said only half paying attention to what my sister was saying. Most of my focus was on the food. Besides the fish I had rice that was just about done, it wasn't much but it would do. "What were you guys doing in there for so long?"

"Bulma told me all about the Dragon Balls and the Dragon!" Goku said as he inched closer to the grill. I was quick to smack his hand when he tried to steal one of the finished steaks.

"Ow!" He cried holding his hand.

"I wouldn't try that again Goku," I warned. "Go wash your hands."

"It took half an hour to tell him about the Dragon Balls?" I asked Bulma as Goku walked away rubbing his hand.

"Not really. But I also convinced him to join us, his strength could come in handy. Then he cleaned up a bit insisting that if he was going to be gone for a while he shouldn't leave a mess."

"Wow, so the opposite of you. I can't remember the last time you cleaned anything." I said laughing at my sister's expression.

Bulma stomped off towards the broken car, probably to get the few things we had in the back. Mostly some bottled water we picked up at the last town we went through. Both Bulma and Goku came back as I was putting the food on the table. There was so much fish though that I could only put some on the table the rest was on the table I had set up near the grill when I was cooking.

"Alright dig in," I told them.

Bulma and I each grabbed part of a steak and a bowl of rice. I hadn't paid attention to Goku at first until he got up for seconds and then thirds. I couldn't stop watching, it was like he had a black hole for a stomach!

"Where does it all go?" Bulma muttered.

"No idea. How hasn't his stomach exploded yet?"

Goku finally noticed our staring. "This is great! Did you two want more?"

I looked at Bulma who just shook her head. "We're good. It's your fish so just eat as much as you want." I reassured him.

He ate it all. Except for the two steaks for me and my sister, Goku ate everything else. The fish, the rice, and he even drank 3 bottles of water! I cleaned up almost on autopilot as I was trying to figure out how such a little guy ate so much.

"Cori!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Finally! Are you all set to go?" Bulma stood glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry yeah, I've got everything put away," I said sheepishly. I really have to stop getting lost in my thoughts.

Bulma smiled. "Now then, let's start our adventure!"

"But Bulma, how are we going to find the Dragon Balls if we don't know where they are?" Goku asked.

I spoke up first. "Bulma's a genius that's how."

"Exactly." Bulma smiled. "We'll use my invention, the Dragon Radar! It picks up the subtle energy waves emitted by the Dragon Balls." She tilts the radar to show Goku. "Look here, see these three dots clustered together? Those are our Dragon Balls and these individual dots are the balls we have to collect."

"Where are we heading to next Bulma?" I asked interrupting her lecture.

She studied the radar. "Let's see the next one is about 1200km to the west of here."

"I don't get it," Goku said looking confused.

"Don't worry about it just know that Bulma is a genius and can find the Dragon Balls."

Before Goku could respond Bulma started talking as she looked through her capsule case.

"Now since Goku wrecked the car we'll need another set of wheels. Hmm, number nine should be fun."

As soon as she said the number I was opening my own case. Let's see number nine's sidecar attachment. Thankfully I'd labeled the different sidecars to match Bulma's bikes. I took out my own number nine capsule and waited for Bulma to realize that we all wouldn't fit on her bike.

"Stand back!" Bulma ordered as she threw her capsule.

BOM!

Smoke from the Capsule opening was quickly cleared away by the slight breeze revealing a white motorcycle now sitting in the middle of the road.

"Alright! Let's go." My sister said and with a little bounce in her step, she moved towards the vehicle.

"Ahhh! Fairy magic! You really are a fairy, aren't you?" Goku freaked out a little about the capsule.

"I'm not a Fairy!"

"Uh, Bulma. That isn't going to fit all of us." I pointed out before Bulma could climb on.

Bulma blinked and looked from me to Goku and back. "Damn your right. I didn't pack any other capsule cars."

"It's a good thing I made sure to grab the sidecar attachments for the two bikes you packed isn't it," I said with a grin and handed her my capsule.

"You twerp! You snuck into my room again!" Bulma was angry but she still took the capsule and soon had the sidecar attached.

"Stop poking at it and get on Goku!" Bulma shouted at him as she started up the motorcycle.

I climb into the sidecar as Goku sat behind Bulma. She took off as soon as we were seated and Goku screamed. I was freaking out because the sidecar didn't have a seatbelt.

"I don't wanna die!" I wailed holding on to my hat as Bulma sped up.

"Wow, this thing goes faster than I can run!" Goku cheered.

"Stop squeezing me Goku!" Bulma shouted as she drove down the road.

'Twenty minutes later'

"Bulma slow down! There are too many hills." I said trying to convince my sister to slow down. She wasn't listening and Goku wasn't any help with his large smile and laughter. Oh, Kami he was just as much of a speed demon as Bulma was.

"GIEEEEEHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed as we flew through the air.

"AHHHHHHHH!" My screams joined my sisters.

Thankfully we were back on the ground soon.

"Why do you never listen to me!" I yelled at Bulma.

Goku turned to me his smile still on his face. "But Cori! We flew! Hey, Bulma can go again?"

"No!" I didn't want to do that again. "No way, if people were meant to fly we'd have wings damn it!" Before I could continue ranting Bulma got off the motorcycle.

"I'll be right back!" She called before running off.

"What? Where are you going?!" Goku asked.

"I have to pee!"

Turning to me Goku asked. "Why'd she have to go all the way over there? Can't she just piss right here?"

"What?! No of course not!"

"But why?"

"Because she is a girl and you're a boy. Girls and Boys do not pee in front of each other."

A loud feminine shriek filled the air which could only have come from my sister. Goku took off in the direction Bulma went but I stayed by the bike. She probably just got scared by a bug or something that surprised her. I'd just gotten out of the sidecar to stretch my legs when more of Bulma's screams filled the air and I looked over to see a large Pterodactyl carrying my sister away.

"Shit! Goku! Get back here!" I yelled.

Rushing I shove my hat into my backpack and slip it on, clasping the sternum strap, before rushing to re-capsulize the sidecar. Climbing onto the motorcycle my feet weren't long enough to touch the footrests. Thankfully the speed was controlled by the handles. I looked up again and cursed, the damn dinosaur was going back the way we came from. I made a quick U-turn and Goku came running towards me.

"I can't fly! You have to make this thing do it!" Goku said as he hopped on behind me.

"Oh Kami!" I swore and twisted the handle hard and we took off. "I'll try!"

Goku grabbed my shoulders as we sped up the hill. "You can do it, Cori!"

Turning the handle, the rest of the way, I grit my teeth and sped towards the top of the cliff. My gaze wasn't on the road ahead of me but on the Pterodactyl, that had my sister. Twenty feet, ten feet, and then we flew. Goku scrambled around to stand in front of the windshield, Bulma was just barely out of reach. He jumped and that's when I realized that I was falling with the motorcycle. As the vehicle started to turn in the air I looked around hoping that some idea would come to me so that I wouldn't end up as a smashed Cori.

There! I saw a tree growing from a cliff. It was a bit to the right and I wasn't sure if I'd make it but if I didn't jump soon I'd miss this chance completely. With a scream, I launched myself into the air. I went further than I thought I would and crashed into the branches. I went through the leaves and rolled across the ground stopping when I lost momentum.

"Ow. Never again. Bulma can get eaten next time for all I care." I said out loud.

I looked around and saw Bulma hanging from a stick that was lodged into a cliff wall. Goku was near her but on a lower cliff. At least they were both safe. I wasn't sure how to get to them though, there was a deep ravine between us. Standing up I felt a twinge in my ankle and knew I wouldn't be able to walk far. I looked down at myself and saw that my arms and legs had quite a few scratches but they weren't deep. My clothes hadn't fared much better, my shorts were fine but my tank top was ripped in a few spots and I knew I'd need to wrap my ankle later.

Looking at Bulma and Goku again I could see her yelling as he helped her down. I slowly walked along the cliff until I was across from the two of them. Bulma was pulling clothes from a capsule suitcase and still yelling but it was hard to make out the words from this distance.

"BULMA! GOKU!" I cupped my hands around my mouth as I shouted as loud as I could.

I could see that Goku heard me since he turned to look at me and waved. Bulma turned to see what he was looking at and noticed me. I could see her mouth moving and while I could hear some sound, I couldn't make out the words.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I shouted.

Bulma tried shouting again but it was obvious to us both that this wasn't going to work. Goku must have said something because I saw Bulma turn towards him. Bulma was nodding and then stepped away from Goku as he lifted the red stick that my sister had been hanging from. My eyes widened as it grew, it stretched all the way across the ravine and stopped right next to me. Turning to stare at Goku in shock I saw Bulma mime grabbing the stick with both hands.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," I muttered as I looked at the stick then at Bulma who was definitely glaring at me now. Sighing I placed both hands on the stick and gripped it as hard as I could. Suddenly I was yanked off my feet as the red stick shrunk at an alarming speed causing me to scream as I flew through the air. When I stopped moving suddenly I lost my grip and went skidding over the ground again. Once I stopped I rolled onto my back and stared at the sky.

"Ha ha" Goku laughed as he came over and looked down at me. "You flew pretty far."

"I'm done flying for the day I think." I raised my hand up towards Goku. "Help me up my bag is digging into my back."

As Goku lifted me pretty easily I asked him about the Pterodactyl.

"He wasn't so tough. My Nyoi-bo took care of him." Goku said grinning as he slung the stick across his back into its sheath.

"Well, that thing sure came in handy. Where did you get it?"

"My Grandpa owned it."

I nodded but turned to look for Bulma who was being suspiciously quiet. I felt awkward trying to talk about Goku's dead grandfather.

"Bulma? Why did you change clothes?" I asked as I saw her standing there dressed in pants, boots, and a tank top.

"She peed," Goku said before Bulma could even open her mouth. It must have been true since her face went bright red as she pulled on a jacket.

"Shut up! Cori, you should get changed too, your clothes are filthy." Bulma said trying to change the topic.

"Well, that's what happens when you go crashing through trees and roll across the ground twice," I said pulling at my tank top to get a better look at it. "I might as well wait till you stop for the night since I also need to take a bath."

"What's a bath?" Goku asked.

Bulma and I just looked at him in disgust.

"He's riding in the sidecar for the rest of the day," Bulma stated before walking off.

Still staring at Goku I silently agreed with my sister.

"You'll be having a bath as soon as we stop for the night shorty," I said before following Bulma.

We made our way back to the road where Bulma checked the radar and we took out another bike and sidecar. Once again, we continued our journey for the Dragon Balls.

Chapter Two end.

Started on: 11/03/2017

Finished on: 11/04/2017

Chapter word count: 4121

Total word count: 7963


	4. Ch3: No Balls!

Chapter 3: No Balls!

I didn't know how much ground we had covered but the light was fading and I was getting sleepy. Holding onto Bulma's waist as she drove I rested my forehead against her back and yawned.

"Don't fall asleep Cori. I don't need you falling off." Bulma said.

Straightening up I said. "Can we stop for the night soon? It's getting dark."

"I'm getting hungry," Goku added.

"I guess we'd better stop. It is getting late and even with that 'issue' this morning we covered a lot of ground." Bulma said driving only a little bit longer before stopping.

I jumped off the bike and Goku climbed out of the sidecar but Bulma stayed on the vehicle as she looked through her capsule case.

"So, this is where we're camping out?" Goku asked as he looked around.

"No Bulma has a housing capsule that we'll use," I told him.

Bulma snorted. "As if a delicate girl like me would sleep outside."

"Ehhhhh! Those thingies even have houses inside them?" Goku said in disbelief.

My sister snapped her case closed and got off the bike. "Their HoiPoi capsules. Hmm, that spot looks level enough. Back up I'm going to throw it."

'Boom!'

"Right come on Goku you're getting a bath," Bulma said as she entered the house.

"You aren't really witches, are you?" Goku asked as he stood in a fighting pose with his staff out.

"No, we're not. C'mon already." I said coming up behind Goku and giving him a push towards the house before re-capsulizing the bike.

"Wah! It's afternoon in here!"

Bulma was taking off her jacket and then her boots. "You're not really that much of a bumpkin, are you? Their lights, you know they run on electricity."

"Take your shoes off Goku," I told him as I took my own sneakers off. I turned to Bulma afterward. "You're going to give Goku his bath, right?"

"What? Why can't you do it?" Bulma protested.

"You're the oldest. I'm twelve remember. You wouldn't want to taint my pure mind with the image of a naked boy, would you?"

"I should make you since you certainly act older than twelve sometimes. Argh! Fine Goku come on."

I shook my head as Bulma and Goku entered the bathroom. I needed to change out of my ripped clothes while I had some privacy. Going to the closet I grabbed a set of pajamas that had constellations on them. After I changed I threw the ripped tank top in the trash, the shorts were dirty but fine so they went into the hamper with everything else.

"EEYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I ran and threw open the bathroom door. "Bulma! Are you...okay?" Bulma was sitting on the floor staring at Goku in the bathtub. Goku who had a tail that was washing his butt.

"Why do you have a tail?!" I shouted, freaking out quite a bit.

Goku turned his head to look at us and his tail, oh kami he has a tail, was holding the back scrubber up in the air. "You're surprised by my tail? All boys have them. I guess girls don't or they take a long time to grow."

"You... you have a real tail?!" Bulma uttered.

Goku looked at Bulma like she was stupid. "Yeah, it's right here, sees." He then dropped the scrubber and waved his tail at Bulma. He laughed as she shrieked a little. "Hey, Bulma can you make the water appear again to get this stuff off me?"

"Uh, sure kid."

As my sister rinsed off his back I couldn't take my eyes off of Goku's tail. The longer I looked at it the more I calmed down. A tail was surprising but not terrifying like the Pterodactyl was this afternoon. In fact, it reminded me a bit of Dad's cat, Scratch's tail.

"It looks soft," I commented.

"Uh huh. It's great. It's sad that girls don't have tails. Though Grandpa didn't have one either."

"See! Normal guys don't have tails!" Bulma said as she shut the water off.

"But Grandpa was one weird guy," Goku said with a fond smile.

"You're the weird one!" Bulma yelled.

"Definitely not normal," I said in agreement.

Goku ignored us as he shook the excess water off. Bulma flinched as some hit her and she threw a towel at him. Goku put it on his hair before jumping out of the tub and I admit I eeped and quickly covered my eyes.

"Goku you're supposed to cover the front!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Like this?"

Still covering my eyes, I spoke. "Just get out of here! I'm going to take a quick shower."

I could hear Bulma move around and then the door closing as Goku asked what a shower was, I uncovered my eyes when I was sure they were gone. I sighed, that had been embarrassing and my own fault for barging into the bathroom even if I had been worried for my sister. Goku sure is surprising though and it seems like every time I and my sister turn around he does something else shocking.

I folded my pajamas and put them on the closed toilet seat. Then I placed the shower head in the holder on the wall. The scratches I had on my arms and legs stung as I washed but none of them were deep or bleeding so I didn't think I'd have to put band-aids on any of them. I had already been tired and the warmth from the water helped me relax and I knew if I had taken a bath I would have fallen asleep in the tub. I rinsed and turned off the water, drying off before putting my pajamas back on. I opened the door a crack peeking out to make sure Goku was dressed.

"It's safe to come out Cori, Goku's dressed."

And he was, in the same clothes as before and staring at the television that was on, pushing random buttons on the remote. I laughed a bit in embarrassment. "I wasn't looking for Goku."

"Yes, you were. Probably scared of seeing him naked again. I swear with our Mother I wonder how you are such a prude."

"I am not a prude! I'm twelve my poor maidenly eyes weren't supposed to see something like that yet."

"Chill out," Bulma said getting up from the table. "Besides Goku is what, ten at the most? You're both kids so I wouldn't worry about anything happening, especially since he obviously hasn't gone through puberty yet."

"Oh, shut up!" I shouted which snapped Goku's attention from the television. Bulma just laughed as my face turned beet red and I stomped out of the bathroom.

Goku looked confused as he pointed at the screen. "Why's that tiny guy in there?"

"I'm going to take a bath, have fun," Bulma said shaking her head and walking into the bathroom.

"Doing what?" I asked, but Bulma just laughed. My sister was weird sometimes.

A sudden roar caused me to jump in fright and I whirled around to see that Goku had changed the channel to a monster movie. Some reptile was destroying a city and spitting fireballs to do it.

"You two sure have some strange things," Goku said when he lost interest in the television and put the remote on the table. I picked it up and hit the power button, turning the television off.

"They're normal to us though. I mean your stick is weird to me." I waved my hand in the direction where his things were laying. "Normal is really just a definition for things you're used to."

Goku nodded but I wasn't sure he understood what I was saying. I got distracted when I saw his tail twitch and I wanted a better look. "Hey, Goku can I see your tail?"

"Huh, you and Bulma sure make a big deal about my tail."

"That's cause we've never seen a person with one before."

He looked a little suspicious as he spoke this time. "Alright but no pulling! Bulma pulled at it really hard earlier."

I smiled to reassure him that I meant no harm. Then I reached out and gently held the end of his tail. I was careful because I'd remembered that the only time Scratch, well scratched me was when I was younger and pulled his tail.

Goku's tail was long with brown hair that was short. I started petting his tail and could feel the muscles as it moved slightly. It was soft, not the softest hair I'd felt but also not completely coarse. As I continued to pet Goku's tail I could hear a soft humming in the silence of the room. Stopping I Looked up and saw that Goku had his eyes closed looking completely relaxed and I could tell that he was the one humming. His eyes blinked open and I realized I had was still holding his tail.

"Ah sorry I didn't mean to bother you for so long," I said and dropped his tail.

"It's fine but I'm getting hungry," Goku said with his hands now on his stomach.

"Me too but we have to wait for Bulma it's her turn to make dinner." My stomach growled after I spoke.

"Your tummy is asking for dinner too." Goku laughed.

Blushing I went towards my bed where I'd left my journal the night before.

"I'm just going to update this while we wait okay?" I asked.

As I turned around to face Goku I saw that he wasn't there. The bathroom door was open though and I just knew that Bulma was going to through a fit. So, I sat down on my bed and waited.

Just as I thought, Goku came running out of the bathroom and many of the bathing products that Bulma used came flying out after him. I couldn't help laughing as my sister's bottle of shampoo smacked Goku right on the forehead.

"Girls are weird!" He muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

* * *

When Bulma got out of the bathroom I was writing in my journal so she made dinner. If I had been paying attention I would have noticed that once again she had made coffee, salad, and took out some bread. When Goku's complaints about the food brought my attention away from my journal I wasn't surprised that he left to go hunting.

"You do remember how he ate at lunch right? No way was a salad and some bread going to fill him up at all." I said

"Hmph, he could have at least tried more than just the bread." Bulma huffed. "I didn't have to make him anything."

I sighed. Bulma was a very generous person but if she thought someone didn't appreciate something she did she whined about it.

"I'll eat it. I haven't had dinner yet and now I don't have to make anything."

"I thought you wanted to finish your journal entry first?"

"I did but if Goku isn't going to eat it perfectly good food then I will." I left my journal open on my bed as I went to seat at the table. "I'm going to have a talk with him about wasting food."

Bulma and I finished our food and I went to do the dishes while she read a magazine.

"I'm back!" Goku's voice called from outside.

"That was quick," Bulma said as she got up to open the door.

"I caught a wolf and a centipede! We'll roast them!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed.

"Did he really have a wolf?" I asked as I dried my hands and left the kitchen area.

"Yes, it was disgusting!"

"At least if he hunts we won't have to buy a lot of food," I said trying to point out a positive side to Goku's catch.

"That's not the point! He had a centipede and just eww."

I could tell that this really bothered her, her face was a bit green and she held a hand against her stomach. It was definitely time to change the subject.

"So, any new project ideas lately." I didn't make the smoothest subject change but it worked and I listened to Bulma ramble on as I finished up my journal entry.

* * *

I was brushing my teeth when Goku finally ran back in. Knowing that Bulma would demand he brush his teeth I took out a spare toothbrush.

"Time for bed!" Goku shouted.

"Hey! Brush your teeth buster!" Bulma yelled and pointed to the sink where I stood.

I put some toothpaste on and wet the spare toothbrush before handing it to a confused looking Goku. Once he had it I pointed to my mouth and started brushing my teeth again. Within moments he was copying me and the house was silent as we cleaned our teeth.

"All done," I told Goku once we'd rinsed our mouths.

Goku grinned before running into the bedroom and onto Bulma's bed. "This futon sure is comfy. It's been a while since I've had someone to sleep with!"

"Sleep with? You've got to be kidding me. I'll give you a blanket Son and the floor is right there." Bulma pulled out an extra couple blankets.

"Not together?" He said and his energetic attitude dampened.

"Of course not! Especially after learning that you're fourteen!"

"What! He can't be fourteen." I interrupted.

Bulma glared at me and pointed at Goku. "He said so when I asked him."

"No way with all the stuff he doesn't know, it's more likely that he doesn't know how to count or learn to count wrong."

I couldn't believe Goku is fourteen he looked more like he was ten.

"At this point, I don't care," Bulma said angrily and I knew she was still mad about Goku walking in on her bath.

"I miss sleeping with someone. Grandpa's crotch was soft and made a good pillow." Goku mused.

This idiot had horrible timing. His words just made Bulma explode.

"You were intending to use my crotch as a pillow!" My sister screamed. She dumped the blankets on his head and stomped over to the sink.

"You can sleep in my bed Goku. There are two pillows so we can each have one." I said feeling bad about Bulma making him sleep on the floor.

"Alright!" Goku said with a large smile.

He ran over and hopped onto the bed, I handed him one of the pillows before getting comfortable under the blanket.

Bulma looked over at us an angry look still on her face. "You try anything weird with my sister and I'll shoot you." Then she turned back to the sink and started brushing her teeth.

"What does she mean by weird?" Goku asked me as he also got under the blankets.

"Probably something older people would do, don't worry about it," I said.

"So, Goku. You lived together with your Grandpa, right? Did your parent die?" Bulma asked, her words a bit mumbled since she was trying to talk and brush at the same time.

"Bulma!" I yelled in shock that she would just blurt that type of question out.

Goku didn't seem fazed though. "I dunno. I was thrown away in the mountains as a baby. And then Grandpa found me and decided to keep me."

"You sure are cheery. You must have loved your Grandpa a lot to not care about having parents." I said.

"Hmm, Grandpa was the best!" Goku replied his smile even bigger if possible.

"You were probably thrown away because you have a tail... But you sure are a happy guy." Bulma said staring at Goku looking a bit stunned.

"Were you thrown away because your chest is a butt?" Goku asked, rolling over to look at Bulma.

"A butt?" I started laughing as Bulma once again started yelling at Goku.

He turned over to face me. "Yeah, hey Cori why isn't your chest a butt?"

"Those are breast! And I'm too young to have them. Older girls have them so they can feed babies when they have them."

"Like the monkeys back home?"

"I guess."

I yawned after saying that and laid down my head on my pillow. I noticed that Goku also had his head down and then I could hear his soft snores.

"Don't ignore me you two geez!" Bulma's voice was the last thing I registered before falling asleep.

Goku moving around woke me up. I turned over to face the rest of the room and noticed that he was over on Bulma's bed and just starting to lay down between her legs.

"Goku!" I whispered as he got back up and started Patting her crotch.

"Goku!" I said slightly louder.

I quickly tried to untangle myself and get out of bed as he pulled her panties off. I stumbled and fell on the floor when he screamed like someone was going to kill him, which Bulma would gladly do if she found out he took her panties.

Bulma sat up wide awake from Goku's scream. "Eh? Wh-What's wrong!?"

"Y-Y-You've... l-lost your ba-ba-balls..!" Goku's horror was clear even with his stuttering.

Bulma immediately thought he meant the Dragon Balls and ran to check on them. I knew that Goku just found out the real difference between boys and girls. I smack my forehead and let it rest in my hand as I groaned. I didn't want to have this conversation with Goku but I knew Bulma would kill him if she learned about what really happened this morning.

"Don't scare me like that Goku! You're probably still half-asleep!"

I think Bulma screaming at Goku is going to be a really common occurrence.

"Cori, why are you on the ground?" Bulma asked when she noticed me.

I just groaned.

Chapter Three end

Started on: 11/04/2017

Finished on: 11/06/2017

Chapter word count: 2956

Total word count: 10919


	5. Ch4: Side Quest to the Sea

Chapter 4: Side Quest to the Sea

Yawning I left the bathroom. Traveling with a boy meant being more careful about where I changed clothes.

"Bathrooms free if you're ready to get dressed Bulma," I said.

"In a minute." My sister replied, most of her attention was on her reflection in the mirror.

"If you were any slower you'd turn into a turtle!" Goku whined from his seat on the floor.

"And what is that supposed to mean?! You're the one that wakes up too early."

"I'm still sleepy too," I said before yawning again.

"See even Cori agrees with me!" Bulma pointed her brush at me as she glared at Goku.

"Um, Hey Goku lets go outside since Bulma isn't ready yet," I said moving towards the front door. I think my sister might explode if Goku doesn't stop bothering her while she's getting ready.

"Alright!" Goku shouted and ran outside once I opened the door.

Closing the door, I turned and saw Goku lifting a large boulder.

"What!" I shouted in shock as he broke it with his bare hands. "How'd you do that Goku?!"

"Hehe, Grandpa trained me to be strong and how to fight!"

"Wow." I stared at the stone pieces laying on the ground. I'd never seen anything like that before.

"Don't girls fight?"

Goku's question brought my attention back to the boy. "Um, some do. But I don't know how."

"Does Bulma? It'd be fun to spar with someone again."

"No, Bulma definitely doesn't fight."

"Oh, that's too bad."

Goku didn't look sad but like last night his energetic attitude dimmed a bit and I didn't even think before the next words flew from my mouth.

"Well, you could teach me how to fight, couldn't you?" The moment I said it I regretted it. But not for long since he once again had a huge smile on his face. "I mean you'd have to take it easy on me at first! I know nothing. Nothing! Alright?"

"Sure! Okay, now what did Grandpa start me out with." Goku paced a bit and scratched his head. "It was so long ago! Hmm, I know I'll show you how to punch! We can to the exercise Grandpa would do with me when I was small."

"You're still small." I pointed out.

Goku grinned. "Nah, you and Bulma are just big."

I laughed and then Goku pulled me away from the house a bit.

"Okay! Make a fist!"

I did what he said only to have Goku immediately grab my fist and start moving my fingers.

"No, if you do it that way you'll get hurt. Here, you want your thumb over these knuckles. Good, now squeeze your fist a bit."

"Like this?" I asked holding out my fist

"Right! Now for the exercise just use both fists and aim for my palms."

Goku now stood with his palms out and facing me.

"Um, which do I hit first?" I asked not sure what to do.

"Oh, uh. Okay, I'll call out left or right and that's the one you'll hit." He said, lifting each hand as he spoke so I knew he meant his right and left.

"I'm ready then I guess."

"Left!"

I tapped his left palm and Goku looked confused. "I didn't know girls were this weak."

"We are not! I just don't want to hurt you!" I shouted.

"Well, you can't with punches like that."

"Oooh, let's continue!" I said getting angry.

"Okay," Goku said but didn't look too enthusiastic. "Right."

Then I pulled my arm back and threw it forward as hard as I could.

"Wow, that's a lot better!" He said smiling and I absolutely could not tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Especially since I hadn't been able to budge his hand at all. Annoyed I kept throwing punches as hard as I could while Goku started calling for them faster as we continued.

Soon I was getting tired and it made me sloppy. As Goku called for a left, I swung but threw myself off balance and landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"Oww," I said looking up at the sky.

Goku came over and helped me up. "You were doing a lot better when you stopped worrying Cori. You rest now and we can do something else later."

"Kay." Keeping my answer short so I could catch my breath.

"Hm, time for more strength training," Goku said looking around the area.

I figured he wanted to find another boulder so I pointed at a large brown one I saw by the side of the house. Goku ran towards it and picked it up only for the stone to start screaming.

"Wahhhh, that was scary."

"She... She really did turn into a turtle!" Goku said freaking out.

When Goku dropped it, I saw that what I'd thought was a boulder turned out to be a turtle!

"What is a turtle doing here!" I said a bit stunned.

"See what happened! I told you, you were being too slow Bulma!" Goku shouted at the turtle.

"Goku what are you talking about?" I asked

Bulma chose that moment to come out and Goku started looking back and forth between my sister and the turtle.

"Who the heck, are you talking to?" Bulma asked.

"What?!" Goku said looking stunned.

"What's with the Turtle?"

"I think Goku thought it was you," I told Bulma.

"You idiot!" She said to Goku.

"Hey, Bulma. Isn't this a sea turtle?" I asked.

"Huh, yeah what's it doing all the way out here?"

Suddenly the turtle coughed. "Eh... Excuse me but could I possibly get a cup of saltwater and maybe some seaweed as well..."

"Well, you're not shy about asking," Bulma said before going back into the house and coming out with a bucket.

The turtle immediately shoved his head into the bucket and started drinking in large gulps. He only lifted his head once he had emptied the bucket.

"Thank you very much!" The turtle said in a louder and stronger voice.

"You're welcome," Bulma said.

"The truth is...

...I am a turtle." The turtle said dragging out his statement.

"We can see that!" Bulma shouted.

"The question is why is a turtle so far away from the ocean?" I said walking over to stand next to my sister. "You're a long way from home Turtle."

"I know." Turtle nodded. "I've been lost for a whole year and traveling around trying to find my way home."

"You're going in the wrong direction. Hold on I have a map book." Bulma quickly grabbed her book and was back showing it to Turtle. "See its about 120 km to the south."

"120 km! I'll never make it home!" Turtle cried.

Goku who had been surprisingly quiet quickly jumped into the conversation as Turtle started crying.

"Turtle! Want us to bring you home?" Goku asked.

"What are you saying! We only have thirty days left meaning we don't have time for this kind of crap!" Bulma yelled at Goku.

"But you're the slow one," Goku said.

"Come on Bulma! What if I'd been lost for a year? Wouldn't you want someone to bring me home?" I asked

"It isn't the same this is a turtle!" Bulma said shaking her head and refusing to look at me.

"Come on Bulma think of it as a side quest! It'll be fun and Turtle can go home!" I said.

"It's a waste of time!" Bulma snapped finally looking at me.

"Please!"

"Oh fine!" Bulma shouted throwing up her hands before storming inside.

I flashed a victory sign at Goku and the turtle. Soon Bulma was back out with socks and sneakers on instead of her slippers. She tossed a capsule and soon was seated on the bike from yesterday.

"Get on Cori. If we're doing this we're not wasting any time." Bulma order.

"What about us Bulma?" Goku asked as I climbed on to sit behind my sister.

"You're a strong man, are you? You can carry the turtle!"

Goku shrugged and pulled Turtle up onto his back.

"S... Sorry about this..." Turtle stuttered his apology.

"It'll be good training!" Goku reassured the turtle.

"We'll make sure your home soon Turtle," I said.

"Enough with the chit-chat let's move already!" Bulma grumbled before starting the bike and taking off.

"Hurry up Goku! I don't think Bulma's going to wait for you!" I called to the boy who was still standing by the house.

The drive was mostly quiet except for the occassional grumbles from Bulma and once again Goku had surprised me. Even carrying Turtle who must have been extremely heavy he was able to run alongside the bike carrying Bulma and me.

Suddenly a giant bear with a mohawk and sword blocked the road. Bulma and Goku both stopped before crashing into him and I was scared by his large teeth as he growled at us.

"Hold on!" The giant bear shouted.

Bulma and I were trembling on the bike but Goku was completely unfazed.

"Eh?" Goku said.

The bear laughed. "Hand over the sea turtle kid! It's my favorite food, ya know!"

"You want to eat him!?" I yelled.

"A bears gotta eat girly."

"Well, not this turtle! You, big bully!" I shouted and got off the bike.

"If you care about your lives, you'll give up the turtle. Otherwise, I have no problems cutting ya'll into pieces!"

"Cori! What is wrong with you! Get your butt back on this bike right now." Bulma screamed at me. "And Son! Give him the damn turtle!"

"But I don't want to give him the turtle," Goku said.

"So, you want to eat it yourself do ya? Well, in that case, you're the first victim kid." The bear said and swung his sword back preparing to attack Goku.

But Goku was too quick for the bear. He'd let Turtle off his back while the bear was talking and then jumped out of the way of its sword as he swung.

Deciding to get out of the way, I ran over to hide with Turtle. We both peaked around a large rock to watch Goku fight the bear.

"Cori we're out of here get on the bike!" Bulma yelled at me from the road.

"Shh, Bulma. Have a little faith, Goku is really strong! I'm sure, he can win." I told her, never taking my eyes from the standoff in front of us.

I was positive Goku could win. I'd seen him break a boulder with his bare hands just a little while ago. He'd also easily beaten that Pterodactyl yesterday. Goku could win.

Suddenly the bear swung his sword at Goku again but was too slow. Goku had jumped and he now stood on the sword and gave the giant a grin. Then he hopped over onto the stunned bear's nose before punching him just once between the eyes. Blood shot through the air as the giant bear dropped his sword and fell back landing on the ground.

"Let's keep going!" Goku said cheerfully as he walked towards us. He completely ignored his fallen opponent who was lying still and silent on the ground.

"He's crazy..." Turtle said.

"I... never knew he was that strong," Bulma said.

"I saw him break a boulder this morning," I told them. "I knew he could beat that bully."

"So, are you really tasty like he said?" Goku asked Turtle as he reached us.

"NO! No, I'm not tasty not at all! I taste awful anyone could tell you that!" Turtle said panicking.

"Goku, we're helping him home, not eating him! You can't just change your mind because a bear thought turtles are yummy." I lectured him

"Okay. He doesn't look that good anyway." Goku said pulling Turtle up on to his back again.

Turtle and I both let out sighs of relief. I was starting to count Goku as a friend and I really didn't want him to eat Turtle.

"Cori will you get your ass back on the bike NOW!" Bulma yelled at me.

"Coming!" I said running over and hopping on.

Once again Bulma took off without waiting for Goku and Turtle.

The scent of the air change as we neared the sea. Soon enough we could see water just ahead and within a few minutes, we had reached the beach.

"We... we made it!" Turtle cried. "We really made it! Say what you want but that is the SEA!"

"We didn't say anything," Bulma muttered.

"Whoa, that is a huge river?" Goku said, staring out at the water in shock. "You sure do have a big home."

"You saved me!" Turtle said as he cried. He walked to the water's edge and then turned to face us. "Thank you. Thank you, it's been so long since I've seen the sea."

"Don't cry Turtle. I'm just glad your home." I said as I knelt next to him and patted his head.

Turtle nodded before moving away further into the water.

"Please wait for a little bit! I'll be back with a gift." Turtle called out as he swam further away.

"A gift?" Goku questioned.

"I wonder what he'd consider a gift?" Bulma said.

"I don't know. Maybe a large bunch of seaweed?" I said.

We threw a few ideas back and forth as we took our shoes off to play in the water. Goku tried to drink the sea water but quickly learned not to. Turtle did eventually come back while we were all playing in the sand. Bulma was drawing on it with a stick and I was showing Goku how to make sandcastles.

"Is that Turtle?" I asked as I noticed a dark spot on the water moving towards us.

"It's the turtle, but somethings on its back," Goku said after looking over the water.

"You can see that far?" Bulma asked.

"I wonder what he brought back," I said.

"Actually, I think it's a person," Bulma said.

Sure, enough it was a person. An old man bald but with a beard and wearing large sunglasses. He also had a large walking stick and wore a turtle shell on his back.

"Hello!" The old man said as he waved.

"Sorry for the wait." Turtle said smiling.

"Right off I get." The old man jumped off of Turtle.

"Just what we need. An old man." Bulma said, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not sure you can give people as presents," I told the turtle.

"He's not a present. He's here to give a reward for bringing me back safely." Turtle said.

"Oh," I said and blushed at my mistake.

The old man laughed. "Good afternoon! Seems like you helped my friend here."

"Who are you, Grandpa?" Goku asked.

"I am the Turtle Hermit!" He announced before turning to Turtle. "Which one helped you?"

"The boy carried me and fought a bear." Turtle said pointing at Goku.

"I see," The Turtle Hermit said stepping forward to get a good look at Goku. "I owe you, one boy. Allow me to give you a present as thanks!"

"Present?" Goku asked.

The Hermit turned to face the sea and thrusting the arm holding his walking stick forward shouted. "Come to me Immortal Phoenix!"

We were all silent waiting for something to show up.

"...Nothing's coming." Bulma said breaking the silence.

"Uh, remember the tainted bird seed." Turtle said to the Hermit.

"Really? Oh yeah, we lost the poor guy." The Hermit said.

"Bulma how does something immortal die?" I asked my sister.

"I honestly don't know." She replied.

We watched the Hermit murmur to himself for a bit when he suddenly thrust his stick into the air again.

"Come to me, Kinto'un!"

"AHH!" Goku exclaimed.

His shout drew my attention to the golden cloud that was flying towards us. It zigzagged in the air a bit before coming to a stop right in front of the Hermit.

"This is Kinto'un!" The Turtle Hermit said to Goku. "I'm giving it to you!"

"How do I eat it?" Goku asked.

"You don't eat it, boy!" The Hermit yelled at Goku. "You ride it! It'll take you anywhere you'd like through the sky."

"What do clouds have to do with turtles?" Bulma asked.

"Deal with it." The Hermit said.

"Wow, I'll really be able to fly!?" Goku's excitement was obvious as looked over the cloud.

"But would you just fall through since it's a cloud?" I asked as I stepped closer to get a good look at the golden cloud.

"Ah, but this is a magical cloud. Only those with a pure heart can ride on Kinto'un!" The Hermit told me before turning to Goku. "If you aren't a good boy you won't be able to ride Kinto'un. Here," The Hermit said before jumping towards the cloud. "Let me show you how it's done!"

Instead of landing on the cloud the Hermit fell straight through and slammed into the ground.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGHH! My back!"

"Are you alright?" Turtle asked the Hermit as he moved to help him.

Bulma burst out laughing.

"Bulma!" I scolded. "What if he broke something!"

My sister just kept laughing, ignoring me completely.

"What happened?" Turtle asked the Hermit.

"That's strange it must be broken." The Hermit answered.

"Let me try!" Goku shouted and leaped onto the cloud.

Instead of falling like the Hermit did, Goku was standing on top of the cloud.

"I really need to stop being surprised by what Goku does," I said. "He always seems to do the impossible?"

"I think you may be right Cori," Bulma said.

"WA-HOOOO!" Goku yelled as the cloud took off and he flew in loop de loops.

"How come he doesn't fall off when he's upside down?" I asked the Turtle Hermit.

"Huh, Oh Kinto'un wouldn't let that happen. If you have a pure heart Kinto'un will take you anywhere safely." He told me.

"Wow!" I said as I watched Goku fly.

Goku suddenly came to an abrupt stop in front of us and I could see the truth of the Turtle Hermits words. Goku hadn't even slid an inch when he stopped.

"This is Amazing! Thanks a lot!" Goku shouted, eyes wide and smile huge.

"Nice flying! You're a natural boy." The Hermit told him.

"Hey, Goku! Can you help me up? I want to see if I can ride with you?" I asked.

"Sure, hold on," Goku said and the cloud lowered closer to the ground. "Okay, grab on!" He said holding out a hand.

A bit nervous I reached up and as soon as Goku had my hand he pulled me up on to the cloud. I had my eyes closed for a moment before Goku poked me in the side.

"It won't be as fun if you're scared, Cori," Goku said as my eyes snapped open.

"I'm just nervous!" I yelled before realizing that I was standing on the cloud. "I didn't fall through!"

"Nope. Now you ready to fly?"

I nodded and decided to sit as Goku had the cloud take off. Straight up, loop de loops, and zigzags. I felt safer on Kinto'un than I'd ever felt riding with Bulma in one of her cars.

"CORI! SON! COME DOWN HERE!" Bulma yelled up at us.

Once we were back on the ground Bulma held up a Dragon Ball.

"Here! Look!" Bulma said with a large smile.

"A Dragon Ball!" Goku shouted as he took it.

"But where was it Bulma?" I asked as I looked at it.

"The old man gave it to me! Remember the one further South that we were going to get last?" Bulma said."

"Yeah, we thought we'd wait cause we'd have to go over the water..." I turned to look at the Hermit and Turtle. "Ooh, wow this side quest came in pretty handy huh Bulma."

"Yeah, and we're one step closer to collecting them all!"

"Hey, this must be Sanshinchuu, right? Since there are three stars?" Goku asked when Bulma took it back from him.

"Yup! I'm so happy it wasn't actually under the ocean. It would have taken forever to find." Bulma turned to face the Hermit again. "Thank you! We'll be taking this okay!"

"I didn't say I'd just give it to you yet." The Hermit said.

"Why not?" Bulma said before lifting her nightgown above her waist. "Here, here!"

"BULMA!" I screamed as the old hermit got a severe nosebleed. Oh Kami, she had no she was flashing more than just her panties.

"Don't be such a prude!" Bulma told me.

Oh, she was going to murder someone when she found out what she just did. I planned to be out of the firing line when she did. A sudden but soft tap snapped me out of my thoughts Bulma choking the life out of Goku. I turned and noticed that Turtle was next to me.

"Don't you want anything?" Turtle asked me.

"Um," I looked from Bulma and Goku who were all smiles as they celebrated getting another Dragon Ball. Noticing Goku's tail, I decided it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Is there any way I could have a tail like Goku's?" I asked the Turtle Hermit.

Turtle and the Hermit stared at each other for a moment looking like they were confused.

"I wouldn't even know how to do that girl." The Hermit said.

"Oh, I just thought since you had a magic cloud that you were a wizard or something," I said a bit depressed.

"Girl I'm a martial artist, not a wizard."

I blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, Really!" He shouted.

"Oh, it was a silly wish anyway. Alright then once we finish getting the Dragon Balls I'll come back and you can teach me."

"What? Why would a nice girl like you want to learn how to fight?" The Hermit ask as he and Turtle were staring at me in shock.

"Goku was going to teach me but after this morning I'm not so sure he's the best teacher for a beginner. I was learning so he'd have someone to spar with. I think Goku's been on his own for a long time."

"I don't just teach anybody who comes along you know."

"She did stand up to the bear who wanted to eat me." Turtle said to the Hermit.

"Please! It won't even be right away! I have to help my sister and Goku find the Dragon Balls first. Then I'll come back to learn." I begged the old man.

"Sister? Hmm, would she be visiting while you're here learning?"

"Um, maybe when she didn't have school."

"Alright. Come back when you're ready and make sure to invite your sister for visits!" The old man said and I noticed a blush staining his cheeks. "Yes, she's welcome to visit you anytime! Hehe."

"Cori! Come on we need to head back." Bulma called me before I could respond to the Hermit.

"Coming Bulma!" I bowed to the Hermit quickly. "Thanks, Mr. Hermit! I'll be back soon! Bye Turtle!"

The others said their goodbyes and we started on our way back to the house. All of us were excited about gaining another Dragon Ball so quickly.

"Once I finish getting dressed we'll pack up and get going," Bulma announced as she got off the bike.

"We'll have five after we find the next one, right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, there are three left," I said before entering the house.

I wanted to get my backpack which I'd left behind earlier but I froze when I noticed Bulma holding her panties. Suddenly she screamed so loudly I thought my eardrums would burst.

"Whats wrong?!" Goku asked as he ran inside.

Seeing that Bulma was having a meltdown as she processed just what she'd shown the Turtle Hermit earlier, I snatched my bag. I wanted to make my escape from the house but Goku once again opened his mouth at the worst possible moment.

"Don't worry Bulma you can still survive without those parts." Goku the cheerful idiot said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma said as her head snapped around to stare at Goku.

"I saw it this morning."

"You... Did you... You took off my panties?!"

"What are panties?"

"THESE!" Bulma screamed holding her panties up to Goku's face.

"Oh yeah, that was me."

I was expecting more screaming, I really was but my sister just dropped her panties and walked over to the closet. I took off running when she pulled the gun out. I barely made it outside before bullets started flying. Wide-eyed and clutching my backpack I could see through the open door that Bulma's bullets hit Goku multiple times.

"I really need to stop being shocked at what Goku can do," I said as I noticed that while it looked like the bullets hurt, they hadn't actually broken his skin.

Bulma chased Goku outside, still firing her gun and I jumped out of the way. She then slammed the door shut leaving the two of us outside.

"Owww. Why'd she do that Cori?" Goku asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

I sighed and wondered how to explain this.

"Boys aren't supposed to see that area on a girl unless they're in a relationship," I said trying to keep it simple.

"What's a relationship?"

"Uh, um there are a lot of different relationships. Like boyfriend and girlfriend, Husband and wife. Mom said that boys and girls are different so that when they get married they can make babies. Of course, then she went on to say Bulma should give her grandbabies already but Dad said that you can't have children until you give your hand in marriage. And oh Kami, I'll stop rambling now." I could feel the heat in my cheeks from blushing. This was embarrassing.

"Huh? What is with hands and babies? I've never heard of marriage before?

I took a deep breath. "If a girl gives her hand in marriage to a boy they live together for the rest of their lives and eventually they have babies. If they aren't married then boys shouldn't be taking girls underwear off of them!"

"You mean I have to live with Bulma forever now!" Goku said looking shocked.

"No, no because you didn't get married you don't have to! But you can't ever take her panties okay?"

"Oh wow. This married thing sounds complicated. Why would I want to see their dirty butts anyway?"

"I don't know. Dad wouldn't let Mom explain that part yet! He walked in while Mom was talking and said I was too young to be thinking about it."

"Girls are weird. I don't think I wanna be stuck with one forever." Goku grumbled.

"I'm a girl to ya know." I sighed. "If you don't want to be stuck with someone just tell them no if they want to give you their hand in marriage. If you're not married you don't have to stay with them."

"I won't ever get married then," Goku said with a decisive nod. "And I know you're a girl but you can ride Kinto'un so you're a weird but good person."

"Thanks?" I said not sure how to take that.

Bulma came outside ending our conversation. She was still silent as she re-capsulized the house and bike.

"If you EVER take my panties off again, I will kill you!" Bulma said glaring at Goku, a blush burning on her cheeks. "Now, we'll make better time if we rode on your cloud. Let me on?"

"But that grandpa said only good people could ride it."

"I'm always good and pure!"

"Wanna try?" Goku said as he jumped on Kinto'un

Without hesitation, Bulma jumped only to fall straight through. As she sat up I noticed that her face had a red mark from hitting it on the ground.

"Why?! Is it a sin to be so beautiful?"

"I do think vanity may be a sin," I said.

"Shut up Cori!" Bulma yelled before stomping away a few feet to pick up her fallen capsule case.

"Did you want a ride, Cori?" Goku asked as he sat on Kinto'un.

"That's alright Goku. I don't want to remind Bulma that I can ride it right now." I told him.

"She does seem pretty angry."

"Yeah. I'll catch a ride sometime later."

"What are you two talking about?" Bulma asked looking at us like she thought we were planning something. "Nevermind."

"Hey, where are we heading now?" Goku asked

Bulma checked her radar. "According to this, we need to continue heading Northwest for a few days. That Dragon Ball hasn't moved so hopefully it'll be easy to find."

After telling us that Bulma took out a new capsule. Throwing it revealed a new motorcycle. It looked like the first one but this time it was red.

"Cori do you still have a map book in that bag of yours?"

"I think so, hold on." I opened my bag and after some digging pulled out my copy of the book Bulma had used to help Turtle earlier. "Here."

"Hmm yeah, I thought so," Bulma mumbled to herself as she looked at the map. "Alright! If I'm reading this right the area we went is a village called Aru. It's small but even if we don't find the dragon ball it'll be a good spot to pick up supplies."

Bulma tossed me back my book and hopped on her motorcycle. Knowing that if she was angry enough I might get left behind, I stuffed the book back in my bag and quickly jumped on the bike behind my sister. Without any warning, Bulma once again took off and I held on for dear life. The cloud was definitely safer than riding with Bulma.

"You're pretty slow," Goku said.

I looked up and saw that Goku and Kinto'un were ahead of Bulma and me.

"Shut up! You're over the speed limit buster." Bulma screamed.

"You hypocrite," I muttered.

"SHUT UP CORI!"

Chapter Four end

Started on: 11/06/2017

Finished on: 11/08/2017

Chapter word count: 4987

Total word count: 15906


	6. Ch5: Man? Bull? …Pig!

A/N: Had a trip to NJ last weekend and couldn't write. I'll have to catch up to make my goal.

Chapter 5: Man? Bull? …Pig!

I should have known that when Bulma said a few days she really meant that we'd get there on the second day of traveling. Now that Goku had Kinto'un, Bulma's speed had increased even more than before and the two of them raced down the road. After that horrible first day with Bulma pushing the motorcycle to its max speed, I refused to ride with her anymore. Kinto'un was safer.

Once we arrived at Aru village it looked deserted. There were plenty of buildings and cars around that all look this they were used regularly. Not a single person to be seen and it gave me the shivers.

"I can definitely sense people around here," Goku said as he looked around the village.

"Are you sure? It's so quiet, it's like the village is abandoned." Bulma said as she came to a stop.

"It's like a ghost town," I said.

"HELLOOOO!" Bulma called out. "Is anyone here?"

"This is weird," Goku muttered still looking around.

"Hey let me down Goku. I wanna try knocking at one of the houses." I said tugging at his shirt to get his attention.

"Sure," Goku said and we both got off Kinto'un. "It really does feel like there are a lot of people here."

"Well people or not, the Dragon Ball is definitely somewhere in this village," Bulma said as she looked at her radar.

I walked over to the door of the nearest house and knocked.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I called out as I continued to knock.

"I don't think anyone's home, Cori," Bulma said once I stopped knocking.

"There are definitely people in there though," Goku said as he walked up to the door.

I stood to the side thinking Goku would try knocking but instead he punched a hole in the door!

"Goku!" I yelled. "You can't just break into someone's house!"

"But it's open now Cori," Goku said as he pulled the broken door open.

A large shadow suddenly rushed towards the door and swung an ax down onto Goku's head. Bulma and I screamed in fear as Goku cried out in pain and brought his hands up to cradle his head.

"So… So it didn't work after all…"

At the stranger's voice, I took my gaze off of Goku and looked into the house. The lights were now on and a balding man in overalls stood in the doorway a broken ax lay at his feet.

"What do you think you were doing!" Goku shouted and for the first time since we'd met he look really angry.

"Please forgive me Lord Oolong! I'll give you anything just spare my daughter." The man begged as he knelt at Goku's feet.

"His name is Goku and you could have killed him!" I screamed at the man.

"you're not Oolong?"

"Whose that?" Goku asks his anger replaced with confusion.

Seeing the man offering us everything he had as he begged us not to take his daughter made me feel a bit sorry for him. Whoever this Oolong was, he had this man terrified. I was still rather angry though, especially when I saw the large bump on Goku's head.

"Um, I can help with that," A young girl, who must have been the man's daughter, said. She was standing by the table with a towel and a bowl of water.

"Let her, Son," Bulma said as she pushed him into the house. "And you! Cori would have died if she had opened that door. I would have died if it'd been me!"

"I'm so sorry!" The man cried. He really did look upset after Bulma screamed at him.

"Here, stop crying no one is permanently hurt." I handed the man a tissue from the packet I kept in my bag. "As you heard I'm Cori, this is Bulma and that's Goku over there."

"Thank you. I'm Sherman Priest and that's my daughter Pocawatha."

"KYAAA!" Pocawatha screamed gaining everyone's attention in time to see Goku patting her crotch and then declaring her a girl.

Bulma was the first to react. She punched Goku on the back of his head before yelling at him. As she went over to Sherman and Pocawatha to make excuses for Goku, I grabbed him and dragged him over to the side of the room.

"Why did you do that?!" I whispered harshly.

"How else am I supposed to tell if she's a girl?" Goku grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"ASK!" I yelled. "We talked about this, that area is off limits if you're not married to the girl!"

"But I didn't look!" Goku said, eyes wide.

"You don't touch that area either Goku! What would you do if her father insisted you married her!"

"Don't make me get married, Cori!" Goku said as he grabbed my arms and shook me a bit as he panicked.

"Stop shaking me!" I yelled at Goku which got him to let go of me. "Now just take a deep breath. It looks like Bulma's calmed down Mr. Priest and his daughter. You won't have to get married this time. But don't do it again!"

"But how am I supposed to tell if their a boy or girl? I haven't seen anyone else with a tail so anyone could be a girl!"

"Goku just ask me if you're not sure if someone is a boy or girl." I sighed. Goku was a bit exhausting sometimes.

"Sure!" Goku said, once again smiling.

"Cori, Goku! You two should be paying attention!" Bulma yelled.

"Sorry, Bulma," I said. "What's going on?"

"A shapeshifting pervert is after this guy's daughter."

"Oolong has also taken a number of other village girls. He's threatened to eat us all if they try to fight or run away." Sherman said.

"So, I just gotta beat him up then?" Goku asked with a grin and I could tell that if nothing else, Goku was going to fight this Oolong.

"No way! He's huge!" Sherman said.

"I got an idea," Bulma said before digging through her bag. She pulled out one of her Dragon Balls. "Do you have a ball like this Mister?"

"No? ...No, I've never seen anything like this before."

"Wait a minute! I have a ball like that." An old lady said. She was standing in the crowd just outside Sherman's door.

"Really? I knew someone must have had it!" Bulma said excitedly.

"Grandma Paozu?" Sherman said.

Everyone moved outside as Granny Paozu left to grab the ball she had mentioned from her house. It looked like the entire village must have gathered around to see what was going on. Looking around at those gathered I realized that Sherman must have been telling the truth about Oolong. There were men ranging of all ages standing around but the only females were either older women or very young girls.

I moved closer to Bulma so I could whisper to her. "You're not really going to do what I think you are, are you?"

"Of course, I am! If the old lady really does have a Dragon Ball she'll happily give it up to stop this Oolong guy."

"You know Goku would have fought this guy with or without a Dragon Ball, right?

"He is a bit of a good two shoes, isn't he? But this way I get something out of it."

I just shook my head and went to stand next to Goku just as the old lady came rushing back. The other villagers let her through as she walked closer, holding what was definitely a Dragon Ball in the air.

"Is this it? It's something my granny picked up as a child."

"That's the Ryuushinchuu!" I said.

"That's definitely what we're looking for!"Bulma said clapping her hands. "How about a deal. We'll get rid of Oolong in exchange for that ball?"

Goku tapped my arm taking my attention away from Bulma's conversation.

"Hey Cori, is she a girl?" Goku asked, pointing at Granny Paozu.

"Yes, but she's old so she'd be a Grandma," I said.

"Like Grandpa?"

"Yeah, when boys grow that old their Grandpa's and for girls their Grandma's."

"GOKU!" Bulma screamed. Once Goku and I were looking at her she continued. "You and Cori need to start paying attention damn it! Now, you are going to beat up Oolong Goku."

"Great!" Goku said and I could see he was looking forward to the fight.

He had the same smile he used during our practice sessions in the mornings. Goku really wasn't a great teacher for a beginner but we did the punching drill every day and ran laps around the house in the mornings while Bulma was getting ready. I tried to do some basic exercises I knew but that only consisted of push up and sits up. I knew that I couldn't challenge Goku and that he was looking forward to fighting Oolong so that he could get an interesting fight.

"Even if you did beat Oolong. What about the missing girls? We'd never find them." Sherman pointed out.

"That's easy! I know exactly how to find those girls and we only need to use your clothes." Bulma said to Pocawatha.

"My clothes?" Pocawatha asked.

"Yup! We'll just dress Goku up as you and have Oolong take him to the other girls. Then he can beat Oolong up so jerk knows to never come back." Bulma explained.

"But won't Goku have a hard time-fighting in a dress?" I asked.

"Huh." Bulma thought about that for a moment. "Goku? Would that be a problem?"

"I've never worn a dress before. They don't look very practical for a fight though." Goku said as he circled Pocawatha to look at her dress.

"She's also a bit taller than Goku so the dress would drag on the floor and we don't have time to mend it," I said.

"Well, what else are we going to do," Bulma said, frustration clear on her face.

"Why not let Oolong led us to the other girls? Once he comes for Pocawatha, Goku could follow them on Kinto'un and then beat up Oolong when he knows the location." I said.

"That could work. And it would keep the fight from taking place in the village." Bulma said.

"I don't want to go with that monster!" Pocawatha cried and latched onto her father.

"There has to be something else we can do! I can't let Oolong near my daughter." Sherman said.

Looking at the father and daughter standing there clutching each other with fear clear on their faces. It wasn't very fair for Bulma and me to make plans involving them without their consent. I turned to look at the rest of the villagers, they were all terrified. Oolong had to be stopped, no one should have to live in fear like this.

"I'll do it then," I said as I turned back to Bulma. "Pocawatha and I are about the same height so her clothes should fit. You and Goku can wait outside of the village entrance Bulma. That way once you see us leave you can follow me when Oolong takes me away."

"What... But Cori?" Bulma said.

"Plus, Goku taught me how to fight a little bit so I can at least punch Oolong if he tries anything. Now come on Pocawatha I can't get changed without your dress."

I ignored everyone as I pulled Pocawatha into the house determined to go through with this plan even if I was nervous.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I came down from Pocawatha's room wearing her clothes. Bulma, Goku, Sherman, and Pocawatha were the only ones there. The other villagers must have gone home.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Weird. I like your other clothes better." Goku said as he tilted his head and looked at me.

"Oh hush," Bulma said to Goku before turning to me. "You look fine and as long as you keep looking at the ground Oolong shouldn't be able to tell that you're not Pocawatha. Especially with that scarf covering your hair."

"I'll have to thank Granny Paozu for loaning it, even if I think the flowers on it look silly," I said with a smile. "Now you and Goku need to take your spots outside of the village entrance."

"Right come on Goku. Be careful Cori." Bulma said as she led the way out of the house. Goku just waved as he followed her.

"Well, you really be okay Miss Cori?" Pocawatha asked after the other left.

"Yeah I know Goku can beat this Oolong person and Bulma will make sure they don't lose us on the way to the other girls," I said trying to reassure the quiet girl.

"Your awfully brave little lady," Sherman said.

Suddenly the front door was yanked open and one of the villagers ran in. "That bastard Oolong is here!" The man shouted.

"Stay inside!" I ordered as I ran outside. "Everyone hide! Keep out of sight until Oolong and I leave!"

I started pacing in the center of the village, I could hear people hurrying to hide and doors slamming one after the other until I stood surrounded by silence. The quiet didn't last long, soon loud thuds could be heard growing closer and I looked up and saw the creature that must have been Oolong. He was a giant with two large horns pointed straight out from his head, a pigs' snout was there instead of a nose and his mouth had large pointy fangs fulling it. I quickly looked back down not wanting Oolong to see that he had the wrong girl.

"Heh, heh, heh, there you are my cute little bride!" Oolong said in a loud but deep voice. "Huh? Aren't you bringing anything with you?"

"I didn't want any painful reminders," I said quickly. I hadn't even thought about luggage so I could only hope that he didn't grow suspicious.

"Ah, you'll have plenty to make happy memories with once we get home." Oolong said before shoving a bouquet of flowers in my face. "This can be a first. Now let's be on our way home."

I held the flowers so that they helped to hide my face. I could barely keep them there when I was startled by Oolongs hand on my back forcing me to walk towards the village entrance. Once we were outside I tried looking for Bulma and Goku but couldn't see them.

'Boom'

The familiar sound of a capsule opening drew my attention to the road in front of us. There was now a convertible there that didn't look like it could fit Oolong in it.

"Get in and we'll be on our way." Oolong said and held the passenger side door open for me.

I resisted the urge to look around for Bulma and Goku again. I didn't want to ruin the plan already. Without any comment I got in and was silent as he closed my door. As Oolong move around to stand next to the driver's side door I couldn't help wondering how he'd fit.

"Transform!" Oolong shouted and an explosion of smoke covered everything. Once it cleared a tall handsome older man with a mustache stood in the place Oolong had been in.

"How about this? Much more convenient I'd say." Oolong's voice came from the man as he got into the car.

"Ah, yes?" I squeaked. I'd forgotten that the villagers said Oolong was a shapeshifter.

Suddenly Oolong took off, driving like a madman down the road. Oh Kami, why did everyone drive like speed demons. Couldn't I even get into a car with someone who went the speed limit?

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable. You don't have to wear that scarf now. I'm not sure when you started wearing it since you didn't last time I visited." Oolong said as he reached over to remove the scarf covering my hair.

"Married women are supposed to wear them!" I squeaked. I tried to keep the scarf on but Oolong was oddly persistent about removing it.

He finally succeeded as we were going up a hill. I felt the breeze run through my hair and Oolong in his shock floored the gas pedal. Just like when I rode the bike with Bulma the day we met Goku, I went flying through the air. Only this time I was thrown from the vehicle since I'd forgotten to buckle my seat belt and I wasn't holding onto anything.

"KINTO'UN FASTER!"

Before I fall very far, I landed on something soft. Sitting up I was relieved to see I was on Kinto'un but confused at being on the cloud alone. Looking over the edge I saw Goku falling through the air toward Oolong who was still in the convertible. As Goku reached the shapeshifter he kicked him from the car.

A loud crash signaled the convertible's death and Oolong looked angry. Another transformation had Oolong as a large bull instead of the handsome man. Goku gave him no time to attack by using his staff to hit Oolong on the head, knocking the bull to the ground.

The sound of a loud motor signaled Bulma's arrival. I urged Kinto'un to take me down and stepped off to stand on the ground just as another burst of smoke showed that Oolong was now just a pig.

"What went wrong!" Bulma asked.

"He took my scarf off and I couldn't stop him. He hit the gas in his shock." I explained. "Thankfully Goku was able to catch me before I ended up as a Cori pancake on the road."

"He was really weak. Weaker than Cori actually." Goku said as he poked the unconscious pig.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult," I said.

"Well it was a good plan but let's tie up this pig. We'll just have to question him when he gets up." Bulma said.

For some reason Bulma had some rope in her bag and tied that around Oolong, leaving a length of it free to use as a leash. Thankfully it wasn't long before Oolong woke up.

"Huh, wh... who are you, people!" The pig yelled.

"That doesn't matter," I said glaring at the pig. "You're going to tell us where you're keeping those girls you kidnapped."

"I don't have to say anything!" Oolong said.

"Goku," Bulma said and Goku went to hit Oolong again with his staff.

Oolong squealed in fright and immediately started spilling everything so that Goku wouldn't hit him again. Bulma smirked as we learned where the girls were.

"What now?" Goku asked.

"We'll go and bring the girls home. Before handing Oolong over to them and getting that Dragon Ball." Bulma said.

"What?!" Oolong shouted. "You can have the girls but I'm not going."

Before we could react, Oolong transformed into a small bat, slipping from the rope and flying away.

I blinked, taking a moment to get used to how strange my life was now. I never had anything to do with boys with tails or pigs that transformed before starting this Dragon Ball hunt.

"Don't just stand there, go catch him!" Bulma screamed at Goku.

"Oh, right! Kinto'un!" Goku called out, jumping on his cloud as it arrived.

"Meet up with us at Oolong's house once you've got him!" I called out as Goku flew off. He just gave me a grin before turning around to focus on Oolong.

Bulma sighed. "Come on, we'll go wait for Goku at the house."

After agreeing Bulma took out a capsule and soon we were riding down the road on one of her motorcycles.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Wow, I wonder how much Oolong had to steal to get this large of a house," I said as we pulled up to the base of a long flight of stairs.

"A house! More like a mansion." Bulma said.

"Well let's go find those girls," I said as I got off the bike and started up the stairs.

It took a while to reach the top of the stairs and Bulma and I were out of breath when we did.

"Why is going up so much harder than going down?" Bulma cried.

"Why do you ask questions you know the answer to?" I said.

"Oh, shut up!" Bulma snapped. "Come on..."

Goku interrupted Bulma. "Bulma! Cori! I got him!" He shouted as he sped towards us on Kinto'un while holding on to Oolong so he didn't fall through the cloud.

"Good job Goku!" I congratulated him as he jumped down, landing beside us.

Bulma yanked on one of Oolong's ears. "You are going to bring us to those girls got it piggy!"

"Fine, just stop pulling on my ears!" Oolong cried. "Take um, they're not what I wanted anyway."

Bulma and I looked at each other and I could see that she was just as confused as I was. She was quick to retie Oolong up in the rope before we all made our way into the mansion.

"Why don't you want them anyway?" I asked. "You kidnapped them couldn't you just let them go?"

Oolong just glared at me as he opened the front door. Inside we quickly saw that the three missing girls obviously weren't prisoners. One was mixing a drink, another exercising, and the last was relaxing on a chair drink in hand and wearing sunglasses inside for some reason.

"They won't leave! I can't get rid of them!" Oolong cried. "Please just take them."

"No way Snookums. This is much better than working in the fields." The girl exercising said.

"We're happy staying here so just leave us alone." The girl wearing sunglasses said.

"Who are you people anyway? I don't recognize you from the village?" The girl who had been making a drink asked.

"You should introduce yourself before asking for a person's name." I snapped at her. I was angry. These girls had family and friends who were worried sick about them and they're just laying around being spoiled rotten with stolen money.

The girl I snapped at glared at me. "I'm Little Flowe and the one exercising is Alexi while the other is Sarah."

"We've been asked by your parents to save you three from Oolong," Bulma said. "So, let's go everyone is waiting."

"Oh, no thanks we're staying here," Alexi said. "I don't really feel like working, nice of you to stop by though."

Sarah snorted. "You have to be crazy if you think I'd give all this up to go back to a life of farming."

"Why wouldn't they want to go home? That Grandma and the others sure looked like they missed them." Goku asked.

"Because they've grown spoiled and all Oolong's stolen money has gone to their heads," Bulma said.

I watched as the trio of girls went back to ignoring us. All three had become greedy and unless it was taken from them they'd stay and spend every last dime Oolong had.

"Taken huh?" I said to myself.

"What did you say, Cori," Bulma asked and I just grinned at her. "Oh no, I know that smile! Nothing good comes from that smile."

"Goku you grab Little Flower and take her outside along with Oolong. Bulma do the same to Alexi. I'll toss Sarah out and then keep them out there while I work." I said before marching towards the sitting Sarah.

"Just do it Goku." I heard Bulma say just before two angry screams filled the air.

As soon as I was next to Sarah's chair I grabbed her drink right out of her hand and dumped it onto her head. I ripped the fur from around her neck before pulling her by her ear right out of the chair and out of the mansion. Sarah tried to claw at me with her nails bet I just gave her a good shake, never losing my grip on her ear. Once outside I threw her next to the other girls and Bulma wasted no time tying them up.

I went back inside and quickly pulled out my capsule containing my box of camping gear. I grabbed the large can of gasoline before putting the rest away. I splashed gas over everything. The walls, the floor, and all the furniture on the first floor. Leaving the can behind I went back to the front door and lit a match. Without hesitating, I threw it into the house and walked away as the mansion burned.

"NOOOO!" Three girls and a pig screamed.

"Now you have to go home," I said with a smile. "You will go back to your parents who are worried sick about you and you will reassure them that you are fine and that Oolong didn't hurt you."

The girls all stared at me in shock.

Annoyed at their staring I yelled at them. "Get up and get your butts moving! The village isn't that far a short walk isn't going to kill you!"

With and Eep, the girls scrambled up started walking as fast as they could be considering they were connected by the rope that tied them together with Oolong, who was getting dragged along. Not that they could go too far considering Goku still held the end of the rope but they put as much distance as they could between us.

"Wow, you can be pretty scary Cori!" Goku laughed. "I thought that only happened in the kitchen."

I sighed. "I wouldn't get angry in the kitchen if you'd stop trying to steal food before it's finished."

"But it's fun trying to get past you."

"Cori, why the hell did you do that!" Bulma interrupted before I could respond to Goku.

I turned to look at her and she was pointing at the burning mansion.

"If the mansion was still around the girls would just come back and obviously Oolong is a pushover so it not like he could stop that from happening. Plus, he'd just try finding some other 'bride' after we left. This way no one can come back and Oolong can't use any of the money he stole."

Bulma sighed. "Let's just go collect our Dragon Ball."

We made our way down the stairs leaving behind a burning building as we walked towards the village.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The walk was short but the girls cried for their lost ill-gotten fortune the entire way. When we finally drew closer to the gates we untied the girls but kept Oolong leashed.

"Sarah!"

"Alexi!"

"Little Flower!"

Cries of happiness rang out from the villagers as the girls entered the village and their parents greeted them enthusiastically. I noticed that none of the trios said a word about the luxury they had at Oolongs. Soon enough the villagers calmed down and all their attention was focused on Bulma, Goku, and me.

"What happened to Oolong?" Sherman asked.

"Goku beat him of course!" Bulma said and then launched into a retelling of events which thankfully left out the fire at the end.

"This is Oolong's true form?" Granny Paozu asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit disappointing," I said.

Goku tugged on Oolong's leash. "You better apologize!"

"I'm ve...very sorry." Oolong said keeping her eyes downcast.

"Sheesh... I don't even feel like getting mad." Sherman said.

"Well, the girls are unharmed." Little Flower's father said.

Granny Paozu nodded. "Oolong can leave but he's never to come back to Aru village again."

"We'll keep an eye on him for a while. Now about that Dragon Ball?" Bulma said.

"Of course! Here, the ball I promised you." Granny Paozu said before handing the six-star ball over to Bulma.

"Thanks!" Bulma said with a huge smile and cradled the ball in her hands. "Goku, Cori! Come on we have more ground to travel today! Don't forget Oolong!"

"Why do we have to bring the pig?" Goku asked.

"I have no clue," I said before starting to follow Bulma out of the village.

Knowing Bulma she'd thought of some way that the pig would be useful. I wasn't sure I would end up agreeing with her, why would we need a perverted pig on our journey?

Chapter Five end

Started on: 11/09/2017

Finished on: 11/14/2017

Chapter word count: 4682

Total word count: 20588


	7. Ch6: The Desert Bandit and the Ox-King

A/N: Wow I just did not have a good ending spot when I wrote this. Definitely the longest chapter I've ever written in my life I think. I hope you all enjoy it.

Ch. 6 – The Desert Bandit and the Ox King

"Hey, Bulma why'd we bring Oolong?" Goku asked.

It had only been a little while since we'd left Aru Village. We had quickly come to a large river that my sister said we would have to travel down for a while. Currently, Goku and Oolong were sitting in the back while I sat next to Bulma. Like she had on the road my sister pushed the motorboat to its fastest speed. By this time on our Dragon Ball hunt, I was convinced that if I did die it would be because of Bulma's speeding.

"With his ability to transform he could come in handy later on during our journey," Bulma said.

"I don't want to go! Journeys are nothing but a pain in the ass!" Oolong complained.

"How would you know?" I asked turning around to look at him. "Have you been on any journeys?"

"No," Oolong muttered. "But I've read plenty of stories on different travel accounts in school! It all sounds like a pain in the ass."

"Nah, it's been fun so far!" Goku said. "Though Bulma is awfully slow in the mornings."

"Very." I agreed. "But that just means we can get some practice in."

"I still don't want to go!" Oolong shouted.

"Hmm, it's supposed to be really hot tonight. Maybe I'll sleep in my underwear." Bulma said randomly.

"Well, a vacation sounds nice." Oolong said.

I looked from Bulma to Oolong and back and it took only a second to realize that my sister was pulling something similar to what she'd done in the garage we'd gotten the second car at. Hopefully, this didn't turn out as badly as the Turtle Hermit situation.

"Bulma! Do you plan to just flash the entire world your underwear!" I yelled at her.

Bulma just laughed at me.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"WHAT! FRYPAN MOUNTAIN!? YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!" Oolong's scream woke me up from the dream I'd been having about Turtle dancing ballet.

"Huh! What's going on?" I asked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Oolong was still screaming. "I'll tell you what's going on! I'm getting outta here!"

Suddenly Oolong transformed into a fish and flopped over the side of the boat.

"He ran away!" Goku shouted. "He never learns, does he? I'll just go and catch him.

"Wait!" Bulma said causing Goku to stop just as he dropped his pants. "There's no reason to go after him when I can get him to come to us. Just turn around for a moment."

"What the hell did I wake up to?" I said before noticing that Bulma was taking off her underwear. "Bulma!"

"Oh, hush Cori. This'll catch that pig in no time." Bulma said as she attached her panties to a fishing hook.

Sure, enough only seconds after casting the line holding her panties, Bulma had Oolong back in the boat. Once he was back to being a pig Goku threatened to eat him if he ran away again.

"Gimme those panties." Oolong demanded.

"Here have this instead," Bulma said as she handed the pig a piece of candy.

"Can somebody tell me what caused all that drama already!" I shouted since everyone was ignoring me.

"Oh, Oolong freaked out for some reason about the next location we're going to," Bulma said.

"Of course, I did! Frypan mountain is the home of the really scary Ox-King lives." Oolong said.

"We'll just have Goku beat him up if he attacks us," Bulma said. "Huh?"

"Hey, the engine stopped," Goku said.

"We're out of gas," Bulma said. Then glared at me.

"Oops," I said. Knowing that my sister was thinking about the can of gasoline I'd used up on Oolong's mansion.

"Hey Oolong can you transform into a can of gasoline?" Bulma said.

"You're kidding right?" Oolong said sarcastically.

"What's gasoline?" Goku asked.

"It's a liquid that makes the motor run," I told him.

"Oh, probably doesn't taste very good then."

I laughed. "Probably not."

"Well if there's no gas then we need an oar. Oolong, transform into one." Bulma ordered.

Everyone caved to Bulma eventually so it was no surprise that Oolong was soon an oar and Goku was the one rowing us back to shore. Everything seemed fine until Bulma reached for her capsule case only to find it missing.

"I must have dropped it in the river!" Bulma screamed and pulled her hair as she panicked before turning to Oolong. "You change into a fish and go find them. I'll give you my panties!"

"You're crazy. This river's huge and who even knows when you lost them." Oolong said.

"Cori! Please tell me you have your capsules?"

"Yeah but I only have the sidecar attachments for your bikes, camping stuff, and some other stuff. No houses or cars," I said as I backed away from my crying sister.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"My capsules are gone! The boat won't move, there's no house, or car, or even a bike! We're stuck here!" Bulma fell to her knees in tears.

"Why don't you just walk?" Goku asked as he got on Kinto'un.

Bulma's tears changed to anger pretty quickly as she yelled at Goku. "You're one to talk you can just ride your stupid cloud."

"Bulma just calm down. It'll be hard but I'm sure we can make it until we find a town to buy supplies at." I said.

"Just ask Oolong to transform into one of those bike things you ride and Cori can ride Kinto'un."

"Good idea! Oolong!" Bulma called.

That's when we find out that Oolong had run away again. Goku zipped around on Kinto'un while I checked from the ground. Neither of us could find the pig though.

"Alright! I'll just have to do this! PIIIIII, PII, PIIII..." Bulma said

"What are you doing Bulma?" I asked. Had she gone crazy from the loss of her capsules?

"That candy I gave Oolong was one of my inventions," Bulma said to me. Then she turns to shout out into the wilderness. "HEY OOLONG! You got diarrhea, right?! That piece of candy from before is actually an invention called the PP Candy and whenever I say Pii Pii, the person who eats it has diarrhea. If you don't come back right now I'll start shouting it again!"

"Bulma! Isn't that pretty mean?" I asked.

"You have no room to talk. You burn down his house!"

"Okay true but he only had that cause he's a thief! It was all stolen goods!" I said trying to defend myself.

Bulma sighed. "Cori, I know you've had some bad history with thieves but burning the house was really going a bit too far."

"I won't do it again," I muttered.

Bulma nodded before turning to start yelling again.

"You've got until I count to three Oolong! One, Two, Thr..."

"I'm here! I...I won't run away. Just stop. Please!" Oolong begged as he came out of the bushes.

"Just do as I say and I won't!"

"I'm glad I didn't eat that candy. I wanna try though. Piii, Pii, Piiii." Goku said, sending Oolong running for the bushes.

"Oh Kami! That stinks!" I cried.

"Oolong, just hurry up and transform into a bike," Bulma said.

Oolong ended up looking more like a moped than a motorbike. Not that it mattered since Bulma was too heavy for him to carry anyway. Bulma was pissed off, Oolong had a hurt back, and I just wanted to move on.

111111111111111111111111111111

"Too Hot!" I said panting. The sun was starting to sink as our small group walked through Diablo Desert. Goku and I were walking with Oolong and Bulma since it wasn't really fair that they had nothing to ride. I kind of regretted that decision now.

"Why are you guys so slow?" Goku said.

"I am a city girl!" Bulma said. "Not some wild mountain boy like you!"

"Too hot!" I cried. It was so hot that I swore I could feel the sands heat through my sneakers. "Do we have to go this way?"

"Ye...yeah, you have to cross this to get to Frypan Mountain." Oolong said.

"I'm done. No more for today!" Bulma declared as she sat down. Oolong and I copied her.

"How pathetic," Goku muttered looking annoyed.

"I'll be annoyed at that comment later," I said glaring at Goku before laying back. I was asleep almost as soon as I closed my eyes.

11111111111111111111111111

"HYAAAAAHHH!"

I woke up to a loud shout woke me up. I sat up quickly in a panic, I'd learned on this trip that sudden violent noises were never a good thing. As I looked around I say Goku fighting some guy that had a sword. Which he lost when Goku hit him with his Nyoi-bo, knocking him backward.

"Why are you fighting?" I called out during the fights pause.

"Huh? Oh, Cori your up." Goku said. "I'm fighting a bad guy."

"Oh okay, we'll need to find food once you're finished."

"Hey! Our fight isn't over!" The stranger said. I finally took a good look at him. He had long hair and a smug grin. "Where'd you get that Bo kid."

"My dead Grandpa gave it to me," Goku said.

"There was only one man who had a Bo like that... Who was your grandfather?!"

"Grandpa? He was called Son Gohan."

"To think that man had a grandson. I guess I have to take you seriously."

"I'm hungry..." Goku moaned and patted his stomach.

"This should be fun for a while." The long-haired stranger said as he took a fighting stance. "Wolf Fang Fist!"

The fighting was fast and intense. Goku was kicked by the stranger before taking multiple hits and getting sent crashing through three stone pillars.

"Goku!" I screamed. I'd never seen my friend beaten like that before.

I stood up and started to run to his side but was stopped by the man that hurt Goku.

"I'll be taking any capsules you have now."

"You bastard!" I shouted and tried to run around him to get to Goku.

The man grabbed me around the waist just as I heard the now-familiar sounds of Oolong's transforming.

"Don't let him get away Puar!" The man yelled as I struggled in his arms.

"Yes, sir!" A small cat shouted before transforming into a flyswatter.

Fly Oolong was smacked out of the sky and the long-haired bandit tossed me over to land next to him.

"You bastard! I'm your old classmate!" Oolong shouted at the Puar.

"That's what you get you big bully!" Puar shouted.

"Enough Puar." The man said.

"Yes, Yamcha!"

"Now hand over your capsules. I'd hate to have to hurt a bunch of kids." Yamcha said holding out his hand towards Oolong.

"Alright!" Oolong said before digging in one of his pockets. "Dammit... I was saving this capsule."

"You thief!" I shouted and kicked him in the shin before Oolong could hand over his capsule.

"OWW!" Yamcha shouted and was now on one knee and clutching the leg I had kicked.

"YAMCHA!" Puar screamed.

After all the punching practice with Goku every morning I didn't hesitate for even a moment when I sent a punch to Yamcha's face. Sadly, while the man stumbled he wasn't knocked down. I'd never cursed how weak my punches were before now but right now I wished I'd been stronger.

I took my eyes off of Yamcha when I Goku getting up.

"I'm hungry!" Goku said as he stood up rocks falling off him as he did.

A sharp pain blossomed on my cheek and I was knocked off my feet. I rolled over a few times on the sand before my momentum died. Shit, I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of Yamcha. I was slow to sit up because of the pain I could feel along the entire side of my face but when I did I could see Goku standing in front of Yamcha.

"Hey! Don't hit Cori! She hasn't learned how to fight yet!" Goku yelled.

"If she doesn't want to be hurt she shouldn't attack people," Yamcha said. "And unless you want to feel my Wolf Fang again I suggest you stay down."

"I still have my Jan-Ken to use," Goku said.

Without wasting more words Yamcha leaped as Goku slid into a fighting stance.

"Rock!" Goku said as he punched Yamcha's incoming fist. "Scissors!" He then used his other hand to poke both of the man's eyes. "PAPER!" He shouted as his open palm smacked into Yamcha with such force that it sent the man flying.

"You little bastard!" Yamcha growled as he climbed out of the hole he'd made when he crashed.

Goku simple wobbled. "So Hungry! I don't think I have any energy left."

And he really did look like he was going to faint. Which was bad for us because Yamcha was back up and charging at Goku again.

"You just made him angrier, you moron!" Oolong shouted.

"Why are you three being so loud! I was trying to get some sleep!" Bulma grumbled still looking half asleep as she spoke.

The surprising thing though was that Yamcha completely froze. He just stood there only one foot on the ground as he stared at my sister. Then he slowly started trembling and his skin flushed red before he fell over.

"YAMCHA!" Puar yelled and ran to the man helping him sit up.

"Puar, L..lets retreat for now," Yamcha said even though he was panting.

"Yes, sir!" Puar said before the two hopped into a hoverbike and took off shouting threats as they went.

"What just happened?" Oolong asked.

"I have no clue," I said in shock. I really thought we were dead for a second.

"Hey! Who was that? He was so handsome! I'm sure he's a good guy." Bulma said.

"You're going boy crazy again Bulma," I told her.

"Oh, please I just think he's..." Bulma said as she turned to look at me. She fell silent once she saw me and was staring for a moment. "Cori, what happened?!"

Bulma had her hands on my head and was examining my face. I was worried, did it really look that bad? I mean it hurt a lot but I hadn't had a chance to look at it.

"That bandit Yamcha hit her." Oolong explained.

Bulma's expression turned stony and I'd never seen her like that before.

"If I see that man, again he'll wish he was dead," Bulma said. Then turning to Oolong and Goku she started yelling. "And what were you two doing!"

"What did you expect me to do? Especially with Goku getting his ass kicked." Oolong said as he pointed at Goku.

Surprisingly Bulma ignored what the pig said and was staring at his hand.

"What is that?" Bulma asked.

"What? Oh, this nothing, nothing at all." Oolong said and tried to hide the capsule in his hand.

It didn't work, Bulma snatched the capsule in the blink of an eye.

"An M-size Capsule!" Bulma shouted. "I've been suffering through the heat of this stupid desert and you've had a damn capsule all this time!"

"I was saving it! I wanted to keep it for a special occasion."

Bulma glared at the pig before opening the capsule. A large mobile home was revealed once the smoke cleared.

"This should do for now. Cori do you have the first aid kit still?" Bulma asked.

"Um, yeah I still have that capsule," I said as I looked through my remaining capsules.

"Good now come on we need to get you cleaned up," Bulma said before leading the way into the motorhome.

111111111111111111111111111

Thankfully I didn't have to cook. Oolong was actually a decent chief and by the time Bulma had me clean and bandaged the food had been finished. Right now, Goku was still eating but Bulma and I had finished. My face still hurts but I'd taken some painkillers so it was only a dull ache. I touched the side of my face thinking about what I'd seen in the mirror. The whole side of my face was already bruising and there was a small cut on my chin where I must have hit a rock when I landed on the ground.

"Cori?"

"Hmm?" I turned to see Bulma standing up.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah just thinking."

"Don't worry about it twerp. It should all heal without leaving a mark." Bulma smiled and ruffled my hair. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," I said forcing a smile so I didn't worry her anymore.

I wasn't sure how to tell my sister that I wasn't really worried about the marks on my face. I thought that Goku was badly hurt and after Yamcha hit me I knew I wasn't strong enough to help. The only reason we got away was because Yamcha ran away. I'd never felt that useless before, but I'd never been hit before either so maybe that's why.

"You don't think they'll come back do you?" Oolong's asked as he looked out the window.

"It's fine I can take him now! I'm full." Goku grinned as he leaned back and put his feet on the table.

"Goku! Take your feet off the table!" I yelled at him.

"Huh, okay," Goku said looking confused but doing as I ordered.

"Anyway, why Frypan Mountain? I can't see the point of going to a scary place like that." Oolong said.

"There's a Dragon Ball," Goku said.

I sighed, it was only a matter of time before Oolong found out about the Dragon Balls. Hopefully, he didn't try to take Bulma's wish or there'd be hell to pay later. I turned to look out the window as Goku took out his Dragon Ball. It was dark but I noticed the number of stars I could see was amazing. Living in the West capital I'd never seen such a clear sky before.

"I'm going to sit outside for a bit," I said before getting up.

"You sure that's such a good idea?" Oolong said taking his eyes off the four-star ball for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll scream if anything happens."

I stepped outside and felt the fading warmth of the sand on my bare feet. Looking up I was still amazed at the number of stars I could see. I didn't want to still on the sand so I decided to climb onto the hood of the car.

I'd just gotten comfortable when a heard a gagging sound from the side of the motor house. I leaned over to look down the side and saw that bandit Yamcha!

"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed when I realized he was under the window of the bathroom. "YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

Yamcha dashed towards me but I slid over the hood and landed on the opposite side of where he now stood. As he ran around towards me I dashed towards the door which slammed open. I ran right into Goku and Oolong.

"Yamcha's here!" I said as we stood up.

"This'll be easier if you just give up unless you want to face my Wolf Fang Fist again?" Yamcha said as he stood there with Puar.

"I was just hungry before. Now my stomach's full!" Goku said and his excitement was clear in his voice as he dashed forward.

Yamcha threw the first punch but blocked it before quickly throwing his own. Goku jumped to dodge a kick when a loud bang rang out and everyone looked over at the Motor House.

"You have until I count to three to get the fuck out of here," Bulma said.

My sister stood there in nothing but a towel. Her hair was wet and I could see soap bubbles were still in it. In her hands was a shotgun that I'd seen in Oolong's closet earlier.

"One, two..." Bulma started counting.

I looked over at Yamcha. Again, his face was completely red but Puar got him moving and soon they were running.

"Three. Well, hopefully, they won't be back anytime soon." Bulma said.

"Your scary Bulma, awesome but scary," I told her.

"He shouldn't have hit you. Now I'm going back to my shower." Bulma said before shoving the shotgun at Oolong. "You are going to stand guard."

After Bulma went back inside the rest of us followed.

Being the last one to enter I turned to close the door behind me but noticed something shiny laying on top of the sand.

"Hey, aren't you coming in?" Oolong asked.

"Uh, yeah in a second. I think that guy dropped something." I told him before walking over to the object laying on the sand.

"What is it?"

"Hey, it's a car capsule!" I said as I examined it. "A bit of an older model but it seats four so we can use it."

"But isn't this a moving house? Why use that one?" Goku asked.

Brushing sand off the capsule I put it in my pocket. "Because the motor house is huge and a regular car will be better for stopping in whatever village or town we need to resupply at."

"This is a big house..." Goku said trailing off and looking like he was lost in thought. It took me a moment to remember that Goku's home had been a just a single room just big enough for one person. This place and the capsule house must have looked large compared to that.

"I guess. My and Bulma's house is a lot bigger though." I pocketed the capsule and headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Keep an eye out for that Yamcha guy in case he comes back."

"Good night Cori," Goku called out as I went upstairs.

11111111111111111111111111111

Bulma decided that we would use the car I'd found last night to continue on. Oolong was driving while Goku had the passenger seat and my sister and I sat in the back. Bulma kept the shotgun in the back with her but thankfully we'd gotten through the rest of the desert without seeing Yamcha or Puar again.

"I can't believe all you had was this damn bunny suit," Bulma complained even as she was using her mirror to apply her make up.

"You're the one that put all of it on. You even put on the silly bunny ears." I pointed out.

"Hmph!" Bulma turned to stare out the window but was only quiet for a couple minutes. "What is with this heat! We've been out of the desert for a while now!"

"It's because we're close to Frypan Moutain." Oolong said. "Originally the place was called Ryoukeizan and was a pretty nice place to live until ten years ago. It's said that flames fell down from heaven and covered the Mountain with a fire that never dies."

"Wow, no wonder it's so hot if an entire mountain is on fire," I said.

"I wonder if we could roast lunch on it." Goku pondered. "Oh! Hey, it's that mountain."

Oolong stopped the car and we all got out.

"You weren't kidding about the size of that fire. Geez, no wonder its so hot." Bulma said as she took out her radar. "We have to get closer though. It looks like the Dragon Ball is on the mountain."

"Can we not? I mean the Ox-King is around here somewhere!" Oolong begged.

"Is he a strong guy?" Goku asked.

"He's scary is what he is!" Oolong snapped. "Some people even call him a Demon Lord! Anyone who goes near that mountain gets... gets..." Oolong said and ran a finger across his throat.

"He kills them?!" I said.

"Yeah because of his castle. Look you can just see it at the top of the mountain." Oolong said pointing at the mountain. "People come here trying to steal the treasures that the Ox-King as amassed but the guy is always guarding it."

"Wait he can't possibly be living in that castle the fire would make it too hot," I said.

"Oh, no, he doesn't. Those flames are too much even for the Ox-King. He's been kept out of his own castle ever since the fire started when he was out on a picnic with his daughter."

"How do you know all this?" Bulma asked.

"It's common knowledge being in school textbooks and all." Oolong said before hopping back into the car. "Now that you know let's leave while we still can!"

"What? No way! There are only two Dragon Balls left. I'm not stopping after coming so far!" Bulma said.

"You three have a damn death wish! No matter how strong Goku is, the Ox-King will just stomp on him like he is an ant! I'm getting out of here!"

"He's trying to run away again!" Goku shouted.

"PII, PII, PII, PII!" Bulma shouted causing Oolong to slam on the brakes and run from the car for the bushes.

"STOP! Fine, I'll go, I'll go!" Oolong cried.

The defeated pig bought the car back and we all went on our war to Frypan Mountain.

11111111111111111111111111

"It's a good you noticed that tracking device was on Puar," Yamcha said as he watched the dot move on the radar. "This gives us a chance to get our capsule car back and get back at those brats."

"I wonder why they're going to Frypan Mountain though," Puar said. "That's the only place they could be heading towards in this direction.

"Hmm, it's said that the Ox-King has an incredible treasure locked away at his castle. They might be trying to get it." Yamcha said as he got out of the car.

"But the Ox-King is really scary!"

"Don't worry Puar. We'll just follow them for now. But we have to be ready to take our revenge against those brat's when the woman's out of the way."

"You really want to finish that fight, don't you?" Puar asked.

"Of course! That boy is the grandson of Son Gohan! Both of our fights have gotten interrupted!" Yamcha said in frustration. "Argh! Come to think of it The Ox-King and Son Gohan were both disciples of Master Roshi! Damn the boy might make friends with the Ox-King."

A loud feminine scream tore through the air. Yamcha and Puar turned and saw a young girl wearing a helmet running from a large dinosaur. Suddenly the girl yanked the blade from the top of her helmet and threw it, decapitating the T-Rex. Like a boomerang, the blade came back and the girl reattached it to her helmet.

"Wow," Puar said.

The girl started screaming again, this time in disgust at the dead body. She raised two fingers to the jewel on her helmet and a beam of light evaporated the T-Rex's body leaving nothing behind but smoke and burnt grass.

"Who is that!" Yamcha asked in shock.

"She's strong even for being so scared," Puar said.

The girl, still crying was heading towards them.

"Ah!" She yelled once she noticed Yamcha.

"H... Hello," Yamcha said.

"KYAAA! It's just one thing after another!" The girl shrieked and tried to blast Yamcha like she had the T-Rex.

Yamcha was quick to jump out of the way and now he was angry clasping both hands together he hit the girl on the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Geez, what a stupid delay," Yamcha said. "Puar it's time to move on. Let's get to that mountain."

The two got back into their car. Leaving the girl behind on the side of the road.

"Why are you okay with that girl Yamcha?" Puar asked. "You were fine with the other one before too."

"They're just kids! Do I look like a pervert to you!" Yamcha yelled.

Puar was silent and Yamcha fumed as the two continued on towards Frypan Mountain.

11111111111111111111111111

"UGGH! This heat is ridiculous!" Bulma shouted after we all got out of the car.

We were at the base of Frypan Mountain and the heat was how I'd imagined standing in an oven might be like. We were surrounded by broken buildings and skeletons. Just how many people had the Ox-King killed in his obsession to safeguard his treasure? I thought as I re-capsulized the car, putting it in my pocket.

"Don't shout! What if the Ox-King heard you!" Oolong lectured Bulma but was ignored.

"Goku please don't pick up that skull!" I said as I walked towards him.

"Huh? Is that what this is?" Goku asked. "I've never seen a human skull before."

"Just put it down." I sighed.

"Hey Son, the ball is up there go grab it!" Bulma called out from where she stood with Oolong.

"I guess I can try," Goku said as he looked up at the mountain. Then he nodded and called for Kinto'un.

"Don't Shout!" Oolong shouted.

"But your shouting too Oolong."I pointed out as I came over to stand next to Bulma. The pig slapped his hands over his mouth and looked around with a frightened look on his face.

"I'll be back!" Goku called as he took off on his cloud.

"Don't come back unless you've found it!"

"Just hurry up and get back here!"

"Be careful!"

Bulma, Oolong, and I all shouted at the same time. We stood there watching Goku fly towards the castle. He started to fly down but suddenly swerved up and away from the building.

"Just forget it and get down here!" Oolong shouted.

"No way! ARGH! That brat needs to stop being a scaredy-cat!" Bulma complained.

"But it's probably too hot. We'd end up with roasted Goku if he got too close!" I said.

Suddenly a gigantic ax slammed into the wall we stood in front of. It had flown through the space between me and Bulma. Turning to look behind us was a giant man wearing a helmet with Ox horns on it. The three of us screams at the sight of the Ox-King, I finally realized just why Oolong would be so scared but it was too late.

"What are you doing on my land?!" The Ox-Kings shouted as he yanked the ax from its place in the stone wall.

None of us could really speak just then. I was silent, Oolong was stuttering, while Bulma only got out a couple words.

"You came for my treasure! Didn't you?!" The Ox-King growled.

"N-N-NOO! Just p-passing through!" Bulma said while Oolong and I were quick to nod our head in agreement.

"HEEYY! It's no good! It's too hot to break into the castle!" Goku called out as he rode Kinto'un towards us.

"YOU IDIOT!" The three of us yelled at Goku. Not that he was paying attention. The Ox-King caught Goku's attention as the boy came to a halt between us and the Ox-King.

"Huh? Who's this creep?" Goku asked.

You Idiot! That's the Ox-King!" Bulma shouted.

"We're all going to die!" Oolong cried as he cowered.

"And I really thought it would be Bulma's driving that got me killed," I muttered only to get smacked by Bulma.

"My driving is not that bad!" She yelled at me.

"Enough!" The Ox-King yelled at us. "Kid! Is that cloud Kinto'un? Who gave it to you?!"

"I got Kinto'un from the Turtle Hermit!" Goku said as he looked over the Ox-King. "So, you're the guy Oolong was talking about. You look really strong!"

"The Turtle Hermit! Master Roshi! Do you know where Master Roshi is living now?!" The Ox-King yelled at Goku sounding a bit desperate.

"Eh?!" Bulma and Oolong said.

"Does that mean we aren't getting chopped into pieces today?" I asked.

"That Roshi guy is the Turtle Hermit? Do we know where he lives?" Goku asked.

"Somewhere off the south coast," Bulma said.

Suddenly the Ox-King was cheery and stomping around in a weird kind of happy dance.

"This is wonderful! I can finally return to my castle!" The Ox-King shouted as he continued his dance until is paused to look at Goku's back. "T... This Bo! It isn't Nyoi-bo is it?"

"How'd you know? My Grandpa left me this." Goku said.

"Grandpa?! You mean Son Gohan?"

"Yeah!" Goku nodded.

"This is amazing! You're Son Gohan's Grandson!" The Ox-King shouted.

"You know my Grandpa?!" Goku said with a huge grin.

"Of course, I know him! Gohan was Roshi's number 1 disciple and me as number 2! This is wonderful!" The Ox-King said.

"I really need to stop being surprised by what happens around Goku," I said.

"Is it always like this around him?" Oolong asked.

"Pretty much. But who would have thought that the perverted hermit was actually someone important!" Bulma said.

The three of us turned our attention back to the Ox-King and Goku when the moved on from talking about Son Gohan.

"Right! I'd love to talk more about Gohan but I have a request for you!" The Ox-King said. "I've recently learned that Master Roshi is in possession of the Bansho Fan. This magic fan is the only thing capable of getting rid of all the fire covering the mountain."

"Why does the Turtle Hermit have so many magic items?" I asked Bulma.

"Why would I know," Bulma replied.

"Please use Kinto'un to go and borrow the fan from Master Roshi for me!" The Ox-King begged Goku.

"Okay! Can I have the Dragon Ball in return?" Goku asked.

"What's a Dragon Ball?"

"It looks like this!" Goku said as he pulled out the four-star Dragon Ball that he carried everywhere. "Do you have one in your castle?"

"Yes! I've seen one in there. If that's all you want it's yours!"

Goku, Bulma, and I all cheered while Oolong cried in relief that he got to live.

"Alright, I'll go find the hermit guy," Goku said.

"Wait!" I shouted getting everyone's attention. "I'm going to. Get down here and help me up." I told Goku who flew down to help me.

"Why'd you wanna come, Cori?" Goku asked.

"I don't want to be stuck here with Bulma and Oolong," I said.

"HEY!" The aforementioned two yelled.

"One more thing before you leave!" The Ox-King said before Goku and I left. "I didn't believe that I'd ever been able to solve this problem so I sent my daughter out yesterday to search for Master Roshi. Her name is Chichi, if you find her can you bring her home?"

"Chichi?" Goku asked.

"We don't know what she looks like," I said. "Do you have a picture?"

"Yes, hold on." The Ox-King said and he pulled something out of his pocket. "Here we go! This is a recent picture of Chichi! She's a bit shy but very sweet she can even be your bride if you want!"

"Bride?" Goku asked

"He's offering to let you marry her," I told Goku.

"What?! No way!" Goku shouted. "You said I didn't have to get married, Cori!"

"You don't stop panicking," I told Goku before turning to the Ox-King. "We'll just bring her back okay. Goku is too young to think about marriage yet."

"Ah, you're right. But if you change your mind Goku, I would always approve of Gohan's Grandson marrying my daughter." The Ox-King said.

"Let's go now Goku," I said.

"Right! We'll be back soon!" Goku called out as we took off.

111111111111111111111

Goku and I had been flying for only a short while when he pointed down at a girl standing by the road.

"Do you think that's the Chichi we were asked to find?" Goku asked as he looked down at the girl. "Is Chichi a girl?"

"It looks like the picture and of course she's a girl. Remember the Ox-King called her his daughter. A daughter is what parents called their child when it's a girl."

"Oh! What do they call a boy then?"

"A boy would be called their son."

"Like my name?" Goku asked.

"Yeah anyway, I know that the Ox-King asked us to get Chichi but I'm not sure if there's room for three of us on Kinto'un," I said.

"She'd have to have a pure heart to ride anyway," Goku stated.

"I know! I have the car capsule with me!" I said. "Here drop me off and I'll bring Chichi back while you go on and get Master Roshi."

"Huh? I thought you didn't want to get stuck back there."

"True but I can take my time driving back with Chichi and you can go faster by yourself to pick up Master Roshi."

Goku nodded and flew Kinto'un down to the ground by Chichi.

"Hey! Is your name Chichi?" Goku called out.

"Y... yes. But who are you, people. It's like everyone knows me today." Chichi said and then stared at Goku and blushed. "You...you've come to say that you love me, too right?"

"No, he has not!" I shouted. I turned to look at Goku and saw that he was confused. I jumped down from Kinto'un and waved him away. "You go on okay. I'll get Chichi back to her father."

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Goku said before zooming off on his cloud.

"What do you want?" Chichi demanded.

I turned to look at the Ox-Kings daughter. Her clothes, if they could be called that, were skimpy and I'd seen women wearing bathing suits that covered more. I was also a bit annoyed that while we looked about the same age her chest was already bigger than mine. Damn, why did I have to still be flat as a board?

"Your dad asked that we get you home as we left to search for the Bansho Fan to take care of the fire on the mountain," I told Chichi as I opened the car capsule. "Hop on it and I'll take you home."

"Alright," Chichi said as I sat in the driver's seat. "Do you know how to drive?"

"Yeah. I'm not supposed to but my parents insisted I needed to learn in case I ever had to drive one in an emergency."

Chichi still looked a bit unsure but she got in and I started driving back to Frypan mountain.

11111111111111111111111111

"What do we do now Yamcha?" Puar asked as the girls drove away.

"We wait. They mentioned a fan that would take care of the fire on the mountain. I'm curious about that so we'll wait." Yamcha said. "Besides whatever that is the boy is riding is too fast to catch up to. We'll have to wait until he gets back."

"Why not go after the others until then?"

"Are you kidding! They are with the Ox-King right now. No, we'll wait." Yamcha decided.

11111111111111111111111111

I was really happy to see Bulma and the others. Happier than I thought I'd be but Chichi had been silent the entire ride and kept looking at me like I was some kind of villain.

"Here we are!" I said as I stopped the car and got out.

"CHICHI!" The Ox-King shouted as Chichi left the car.

Bulma and Oolong came up to me as father and daughter reunited.

"What happened?" Bulma asked at the same time Oolong asked about Goku.

"Goku and I saw Chichi and realized that all three of us wouldn't fit on Kinto'un very well. Then I remembered that I had the car and offered to bring Chichi back while he went to Master Roshi." I told them.

"He was Son Gohan's Grandson!" Chichi screamed attaching our attention.

"Yes! I told him you'd make a good bride but he's too young right now." The Ox-King told his daughter. "So, he didn't agree yet. But I'm sure he'll change his mind once he's older."

"He was cute," Chichi said.

"Oh Kami, Goku is going to run for his life if they try to get him to marry her," I said.

"What? Why she's cute!" Oolong said.

"Cori tried to explain marriage and relationships to Goku and now the kid says he'll never get married,"Bulma said as she laughed.

"Hey! I thought I explain stuff pretty well." I said. "Besides it got Goku to stop patting everyone's crotch once I threatened that he'd have to marry the girl he did it too."

"Is that why he was staring at my crotch when he asked if I was a boy?" Oolong asked.

"Yup just be glad Cori already had her talk with Goku or he would have patted you down there," Bulma told Oolong.

"I wonder how long until Goku gets back with the fan?" I wondered.

"Who knows but I'm getting bored just standing here," Bulma said.

"Maybe I'll go introduce myself to Chichi." Oolong said with a perverted grin.

"Go ahead. I'm sure the Ox-King will have no problem having roasted pig for dinner." Bulma said.

"On the other hand, I'm not a fan of fried bacon."

Bulma and I laughed as Oolong threw fearful looks at the Ox-King. Once I calmed down I looked over towards the Ox-King and his daughter. He was still talking but the distance between my group and him made it hard to make out any of what he was saying, I did pick out Gohan's name along with Goku's. I saw that Chichi stood there listening starry-eyed and I had a feeling that she now had her heart set on being Goku's 'bride'.

"What are you glaring at Cori?" Bulma asked.

I wasn't quick enough to turn my sight from Chichi when Bulma asked me that and my sister was quick to notice.

"What? Ooh! I take it you'd like to make sure Chichi stays far away from Goku." Bulma said and starting giggling.

I blinked as I looked at Bulma. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

Bulma didn't bother to answer she waved away my question as she giggled.

"Hey, Goku's back!" Oolong said as he pointed toward the sky.

"It doesn't look like he has anything with him though," I said as Goku drew closer.

We all watched silently after that until Goku flew down close enough to Bulma, Oolong, and I to hopped down next to us. The Ox-King and Chichi quickly came over and asked about the fan.

"The old guy didn't have it," Goku said.

"What!? He didn't have the Bansho Fan?!" The Ox-King shouted panic obvious in his voice.

"But the Turtle Hermit said he'd come and put the fire out," Goku said as he looked up at the sky. Then he pointed at something. "Look that's him over there!"

At first, all I could see was a blur but as the shape came closer I could see the Turtle Hermit spinning around and around in the air. Eventually, I could see that he was sitting on something but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Hey, Goku, what's that he's riding?" I asked.

"That's Baby Gamera. A turtle that the old man called to fly him here." Goku said.

"A turtle? I guess it makes sense he has to be called the Turtle Hermit for a reason." I said.

We all looked on as the Ox-King greeted Master Roshi. The old man staggered as he climbed off of Baby Gamera. He stopped once he was on the ground to try and stop his head from spinning. Just how was this man supposed to put out a fire that covered an entire mountain.

111111111111111111111111111

"I see that Goku was right, this is quite a fire!" Master Roshi said after he stopped feeling dizzy and had greeted the Ox-King.

"So, can you really put that out, Gramps?" Goku asked.

"Hmm," Master Roshi stared at the fire for a moment before turning to his old disciple. "Hey, Ox!"

"Yes, Master!" The Ox-King said.

"I've been hearing terrible things about you lately. The largest concern is that you've resorted to killing many people all to protect some treasure! I did not teach you martial arts so that you could kill!" Master Roshi lectured the Ox-King. His voice was stern and he was serious in a way I hadn't seen the last time we'd met.

"I... I did Master. Just as you said I've killed so many. I... I was possessed by greed but once the fire is out I will throw all of my treasure away!" The Ox-King said as he knelt down and bowed towards Master Roshi.

"Don't throw them away, that'd just be a waste. Just stop using your strength for such a dark path." Master Roshi ordered.

"The... The Ox-King apologized!" Oolong said obviously shocked at the sight of such a large and scary man prostrating himself.

"To be completely honest, it's pathetic that a student of mine can't put out a fire of this size by himself..." Master Roshi said.

Master Roshi and Goku then started talking among themselves before Goku had Bulma go join them away from the rest of us.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Oolong asked.

"I'm not sure I want to know," I said as I remembered what Bulma had accidentally done the last time we had seen the Turtle Hermit.

"Why not?" Chichi asked.

"Just trust me you don't want to know either," I said shaking my head. I just knew Bulma was getting asked to do something perverted. This is her own fault for starting this kind of thing by offering to flash people her panties when she wants something.

"Look! They're coming back." Oolong said.

Master Roshi had a large smile on his face while Bulma looked pissed off. Yeah, they had definitely talked about something perverted.

"Hey! I'll just put out the fire now!" Master Roshi said.

"Isn't this exciting Cori!" Goku said.

"Yeah, I just wonder how he'll do it," I replied.

Master Roshi took off his turtle shell and his shirt placing both items on the ground along with his walking stick.

"Can he really do this?" I asked Bulma as we watched Goku help the old man stand on the top of the wall.

"He better." Bulma groundout.

The Turtle Hermit took a couple deep breaths before shouting.

"HAH!"

Where before he looked like a frail old man, Master Roshi now stood on the wall with bulging muscles!

"WHAT!" I screamed. That shouldn't have been possible.

But it was. Master Roshi's stance became stable on the wall and he started to bring his hands together so the heels of his palms touched.

"KA... ME... HA... ME... HA!" Master Roshi finished with a scream as he thrust his palms forward, a beam of whiteish blue light blasting forward towards the mountain.

It was brilliant. It was also deadly. Master Roshi did put out the fire but he also destroyed the Mountain and castle at the same time. A fact that had to be pointed out to him.

"Hehe, oops. Looks I got a bit carried away there." Master Roshi said as he rubbed his head.

Bulma screamed before marching towards the rubble ordering Oolong to help her. The rest of us watched them go. I think the others might have been a little scared of Bulma for the moment, I knew I was.

"I am sorry about destroying your castle OX." Master Roshi said breaking the silence.

"No, it's fine. It's so cool now it'll be easier to live here ow." The Ox-King said.

Chichi nodded in agreement with her father. "Besides we can just rebuild the castle!"

"Hey! Gramps!" Goku shouted to get Master Roshi's attention. "That was awesome can you teach that to me?!"

The Turtle Hermit laughed as he finished putting his shirt and turtle shell back on. "That's quite impossible! It'll take at least fifty years to learn the Kamehameha wave."

"Fifty..." Goku said before trying to count on his fingers.

As the Ox-King and He gave up pretty quickly and took a stance like the one Master Roshi had done for the Kamehameha.

"What are you doing?" I asked Goku.

"I wanna try that move!" He told me before starting to move his arms in the same pattern that Master Roshi did. Unlike the Turtle Hermit, he was silent until he thrust his palms forward.

"HAH!" He yelled and a small thin beam flew from his hands, right into our car!

"GOKU!" I yelled.

"It... came out..." Goku said. I think he was shocked at his success.

"Our car!" I yelled at Goku.

"Oops..." Goku said as he looked at me then at the car and back. "It's pretty small compared to the old man's though."

"I guess more walking is in our future." I sighed. As Goku and I both stared at the damaged car.

"Amazing... but he is Gohan's Grandson after all." The Ox-King said as he came over with his daughter and Master Roshi after seeing Goku's small Kamehameha.

"What!? You mean Son Gohan?!" Master Roshi asked.

"Didn't you know Master?"

"Ah, that reminds me that Gohan did mention how he found a boy with a tail and started raising him. That was a while ago though." Master Roshi said. "But if he can already do this much Gohan must have trained him well."

"Goku's pretty strong," I said turning away from the car. I'd been listening in on the Ox-King and Master Roshi's conversation since they'd come closer. "His Grandpa must have trained him a lot before he died."

"What?! Gohan... We have lost a great man then." Master Roshi said. His hand stroked his beard for a bit before he turned to Goku. "Hey! Boy! How about coming to my house to train? If you work hard you might even become stronger than me."

"Really?!" Goku said with a large grin. "Alright. I'll come over right after we get the last ball!"

"I can still come right?" I asked. I knew that the old man had agreed to teach me before but what if he wanted to give all his attention to Goku?

"Cori's going to learn how to fight too?!" Goku asked and then started talking again without waiting for an answer. "That's great! Then we'll be able to spar!"

"Of course, she is." Master Roshi told Goku before turning to me. "I've already given my word Little Lady. I'll be waiting for you and Goku at my house, so I hope you finish your journey quickly."

"Your both going to train under Master Roshi!" Chichi yelled.

I turned to look at the other girl, her face was red and her fists were clenched. She was definitely angry and I had no idea why.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Goku answered.

Chichi just looked me up and down before huffing and turning her head to the side and crossing her arms.

"She doesn't look like she'd last through any kind of training." Chichi with venom laced through her voice.

Goku frowned a bit. "That's not true. She trains and her punches are a lot stronger than when she started."

"No one starts out great," I said to Chichi. "But that's what trainings for, to become stronger than you were before."

Chichi remained silent and refused to look at me.

Suddenly shouts of 'Hooray' were heard and Goku jumped up on one of the broken walls. He stared in the direction of the shout before smiling and turning to the rest of us.

"Hey, it looks like they found it!"

Sure enough, Bulma and Oolong soon came back. My sister had the seven-star Dragon Ball in her hands, a large smile on her face before she saw the car.

"What happened!" Bulma yelled. Then she saw me backing away. "Cori! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" I said.

"Geez, what are we gonna do now?"

"You can have my car. It's the least I could do in thanks." The Ox-King offered.

"Really? Thanks!" Bulma said.

The car turned out to be a hover car with a single person seat in front for a driver and a larger seat in the back for passengers. It had a small trunk on the back and two machine guns at the front.

"Thank you so much!" Bulma said to the Ox-King.

"I'm gonna ride in this too!" Goku said as he excitedly looked at the car.

Bulma turned to me after putting her bag in the trunk. "It's a bit small for four people but you and the other two are kids and small enough that you should fit."

I nodded and put my bag in the trunk with hers. Goku had already climbed into the car looking excited. I climbed in next followed by Oolong. We all fit and weren't squished but I'd already had to dodge Goku's tail twice and that caused me to bump into Oolong.

"Let's see the next ball..." Bulma said to herself. "Aha! Wow, it's pretty far to the West."

"We should get started then since it's already afternoon," I said.

"Yeah. Alright, thanks, everyone!" Bulma said and the rest of us said our own goodbyes.

"Hey!" Master Roshi said and tapped Bulma on the forehead before we could leave. The two whispered back and forth before Bulma got out of the car and called Oolong out to follow her.

We were silent for a moment in confusion. I noticed though that as we waited Master Roshi started to blush. When he started mumbling to himself the Ox-King asked him about it only to have Master Roshi deny that anything was going on.

"Why is Bulma always the slowest one?" Goku asked me.

"Maybe it's because she's a teenager?" I guessed.

"What's a teenager?"

"Oh! Um, okay. So, when you're little like us you're considered a kid. Bulma's sixteen so she's a teenager. Do you remember Mr. Priest from that village we found Oolong bothering?" Seeing Goku nod to show he did I continue. "He would be considered an Adult."

"What about Gramps," Goku said pointing at Master Roshi who was now running toward the spot Bulma and Oolong had gone to.

"He's just old," I said. We fell silent again but only for a moment before Goku got bored.

"Are they ever going to finish." He sighed.

"Hey, Gokuuu!" Chichi said, dragging out Goku's name and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Huh?" Goku turned to look at Chichi who now stood with her hands up and fidgeting

"Once we get a little older won't you come take me as your bride?"

"Take you as a what?"

"She wants to marry you Goku," I told my confused friend whose face quickly went from confused to panicked.

"NO!" Goku shouted. Then he jumped over me to sit on the side of the car furthest from Chichi and I started laughing. This all just caused Chichi to get angry and stomp her foot.

Thankfully Bulma and Oolong came back before Chichi could say anything. They got in and we took off calling out our goodbyes.

"I'll be a great wife Goku!" Chichi called out as we were leaving causing Goku to duck down to hide, making the rest of us laugh as Bulma stepped on the gas.

111111111111111111111111111111

"Yamcha what should we do?!" Puar said.

Yamcha just watched as the group that had ruined all his plans lately left.

"I'm going to train." Yamcha declared. "A boy like that, Son Gohan's Grandson will eventually want to test himself. So, I'll train until the next Tenkaichi Budokai, I'm sure he'll be there."

"Back home then?"

Yamcha nodded but as they made their way towards their car Chichi spotted them.

"Oh, it's you!" Chichi said.

"Who's this Chichi?" The Ox-King asked.

"I met him earlier Father. He, he confessed his love for me!"

"What!"

Yamcha and Puar cowered as the Ox-King bellowed.

"I thought you liked Goku?" The Ox-King asked his daughter.

"I do! But it's nice to know others think I'm beautiful!" Chichi said blushing.

"When did you call her beautiful?" Puar whispered.

"I didn't let's get out of here before the Ox-King kills us," Yamcha whispered back.

Puar and Yamcha made it back to the car as father and daughter talked. Neither of them wasted a second on getting in and slamming on the gas to get away.

"Why's he leaving?" The Ox-King asked.

"Oh, Father. He's just shy. He did the same thing earlier." Chichi said with a smile.

"More like running for his life." Master Roshi muttered.

"Did you say something Master," Ox-King said.

"No, no. Don't mind this old man. Well, it's time I got going Ox. Remember what I said."

"I will I swear Master."

Master Roshi nodded before asking Baby Gamera to take him home.

"That girl will be a looker when she grows up but I pity whoever ends up as her husband." Master Roshi said to himself.

Chapter six end

Started on: 11/15/2017

Finished on: 11/20/2017

Chapter word count: 9,400

Total word count: 29,988


	8. Ch7: Rabbits Are Not Cute!

A/N: Just a short chapter this time. Next one should be longer.

Ch. 7 – Rabbits Are Not Cute!

"Wow, those are the largest mushrooms I've ever seen!" Oolong said as we drove through the Fungus Forest towards Fungus town.

Bulma had decided that we really needed to stop for supplies. Between Goku's stomach and her own desire to get out of the bunny suit, she had me locate the nearest town on the map.

"I wonder if they taste good," Goku said.

Please don't try to eat them! You never know what strange mushrooms might do to you." I told Goku.

"But..."

"No. I'll go buy some groceries when we stop in town."

"I wonder if he's got a black hole for a stomach." Oolong said.

"Quiet down you guys. Look, there's the town." Bulma said from the driver's seat.

As we drove into town it seemed like everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at us. It got worse as we continued to the gas stations. One boy even ran away when Goku said hi. It wasn't until we stopped that we realized that it was Bulma they were all staring at.

"Everyone's scared of you Bulma. Did you do something?" Goku asked.

"What are you talking about I've never even been here before," Bulma said.

"Hey! I'm going to go pick up some groceries, alright?" I asked the group.

"Just be careful. I'll be looking for a change of clothes and a Hoi Poi capsule shop." Bulma told me.

"Can you see if they have a capsule house? One with a couple beds? The Motor House is fine but there are four of us."

"Good point. I'd like to have a bed to myself again." Bulma said before turning to Oolong and Goku. "You two stay with the car. I don't want anything to happen to this one."

"Yes Ma'am!" Oolong muttered as Bulma left.

"I'll be back soon. We went past a grocery store about a block back, so it shouldn't take me long." I said and waved before leaving.

"Bring back meat Cori!" Goku shouted and I couldn't help laughing.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Checking out took a while. I definitely blamed Goku's stomach for the amount of food I was buying. At least the cashier wasn't giving me the same terrified look that everyone else had been giving Bulma. I wondered if it was because of how she was dressed since the townspeople all dressed with more layers. But I was in my usual outfit consisting of a tank top, shorts, and my hat so I didn't think it was that.

"That'll be ten thousand Zeni." The cashier said.

"Of course." I paid quickly and made sure to store away the food in one of my storage capsules. I'd put it away later in whatever house Bulma bought. "Thank you!"

"I better get back quickly."

Halfway there I noticed a stall selling meat buns and drinks. It would be good to grab some so we could all have some lunch. I knew everyone besides Goku would probably be good with one bun but I bought ten counting on Goku eating most of them.

"Cori did you bring lunch!" Goku asked as he paced outside the car.

I laughed. "Sure did I got some meat buns and drinks!"

"Good, I've got plenty of shopping done and some food would taste great right now," Bulma said from behind me.

She was carrying a suitcase and wearing a new outfit. I looked around and noticed something odd.

"Hey, they aren't glaring at you anymore!" I said.

"Yeah, it was something about the bunny ears."

I handed out food and drinks before climbing into the back seat to eat my share of lunch. Oolong sat in the driver's seat while Bulma and Goku decided to stand. A loud crash drew our attention to two men wearing bunny ears and carrying guns.

"I Wonder who they are?" Bulma said.

"I don't think I want to know. They look like bad news." Oolong said.

"Yeah but look their bunny ears look just like the ones Bulma had on." I pointed out. "That must be why everyone was scared of Bulma earlier."

The two men walked down the street breaking stalls and kicking anyone who they deemed too close. It was horrible, what else had they done to this town. People were too terrified for this to have been the first time they'd been here. Unfortunately, we wouldn't escape their notice today.

"Hey! Girl!" The shorter guard called out to Bulma.

"You should come with us. If your good it'll even be fun." The taller one said and they both laughed.

"No thanks, you creeps," Bulma said

"Hey sweet cheeks obviously you don't know about the Rabbit Gang or you'd be watching what you say to us." The first goon said.

"Yeah, you much not be from around here." Goon number two said.

"Now I see why everyone was freaking out when the saw me earlier," Bulma grumbled as she looked the two men over. She turned her back to them and placed her suitcase in the car. "I don't have time to fool around with idiots."

"Now, you obviously have an attitude problem and if you're not careful it'll get you killed." The taller goon said, pointing a gun at Bulma.

"Son, these are bad guys. Beat them up won't you." Bulma asked a still eating Goku.

"Yeah. Alright!" Goku said as he finished his food.

"Hey! Don't be stupid they have guns!" Oolong shouted from the driver's seat.

"Guns aren't really a concern for Goku," I told the pig trying to reassure him.

"You can't be serious?! This shrimp?" The guards laughed, completely dismissing Goku as a threat.

Goku didn't bother getting angry. He just smiled and threw an uppercut into the taller goons stomach followed quickly by a kick to the man's jaw. It took Goku less than ten seconds to knock the goon out.

"Damn you!" The shorter goon shouted. He raised his gun but never got a chance to fire it.

Goku leaped over the man, pulling out his staff as he landed. This fight ended just as quickly as the other one when he jabbed the man's butt with the end of his staff.

"That was the fastest fight of yours I've seen Goku," I said.

"Hmm, yeah but it sure felt good. It's been a while since my last fight." Goku said with a grin.

"You did good, Goku. Now let's get going." Bulma said.

I moved over to let Bulma sit down. It was a tighter fit with my sister in the back seat but Goku would probably end up napping in her lap. He was surprisingly cuddly when he slept. Considering how he mentioned sleeping with his Grandpa he was probably more comfortable that way.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Oolong asked pointing to the goon who got butt poked.

"B... Boss! Rabbit one here we need help. There's a really strong guy in town!" The shorter goon said into a hand-held radio.

"On my way." A voice replied from the radio.

There was only a second of silence before all the townspeople around us started running away. Some were even screaming.

Our group was startled and the gas station attendant, who hadn't run away yet looked surprised at our confusion.

"You've really done it now you imbeciles!" He shouted before taking off.

1111111111111111111

We now sat in what quickly turned into a ghost town. If we hadn't just watched all of the townspeople run inside of their houses I would have thought the place deserted.

"They're terrified of this boss guy," I said.

"Will I think they're being pretty damn rude! They could have at least thanked us for taking care of those two." Bulma said annoyed at the situation.

"We should get out of here." Oolong said. "I've got a bad feeling."

"Hey look those guys are up again." I pointed out.

"Good I've got some questions for them," Bulma said. "Hey! What's this about a boss!"

Instead of answering the two goons just taunted us.

"You four are done for!"

"Yeah Boss'll turn all of ya into carrots to be eaten!"

"Carrots?" Goku asked.

"Is that even possible?" I asked Bulma.

"Who knows. We've seen some pretty weird things already." Bulma replied.

"I still say we should get out of here!" Oolong shouted in fear.

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong!" Goku said.

Suddenly the two goons started shouting and waving down a car that was approaching. It looked like a rabbit but I found it creepy looking especially the eyes painted on it. It stopped nearby and the men ran towards it as a white rabbit wearing sunglasses stepped out of it.

"Stop shouting you pathetic worms." The Rabbit order and then started looking around. "Now where are the ones who went against the Rabbit Gang?"

"Over there boss!" The shorter goon pointed at us.

"That's the boss!" I said.

"Wow, he looks pretty weak." Oolong commented while Bulma laughed.

The Rabbit Boss then jumped and landed right in front of Bulma. He held out a hand and asked for a handshake.

"That's a bit creepy," I muttered as Bulma slapped his hand away.

"Hmph! No way I'd shake hands with you!" Bulma said and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Too bad you've touched me." The Rabbit Boss said laughing.

Bulma then poofed into a carrot and landed in the Rabbits hands.

"Bulma!" I screamed.

"AWW! You turn her into a carrot!" Goku yelled as the rabbit continued to laugh. Now angry Goku jumped down from the car. "You Monster!"

"Ah, ah! If you plan to attack me go ahead. The moment you touch me you will turn into a carrot too!"

"Bulma." I cried. "Turn her back!"

"Sorry toots. You all should never have messed with the Rabbit Gang!"

"Goku! Us that Bo you have! You don't have to touch him to beat him!" Oolong shouted.

"You're right!" Goku cheered and swung his staff at the rabbit but the boss dodged.

"W... Wait for a second! If you care about this carrot you'll stop or I'll eat it!" The Boss threatened.

Goku lowered his staff obviously pissed off. "Dammit! You cheat!"

Oolong then slammed on the gas taking both him and me away from the fight.

"What are you doing Oolong!" I screamed.

"This isn't my problem!" He yelled and turned a corner taking us out of sight of the Rabbit Gang.

"Oolong you coward!"

"Damn right I am! It's what keeps me alive."

"If you don't turn this car around right now you'll regret it Oolong!" I threatened.

"Nope!"

Ohh, that pig was asking for it. "PIII, PIII, PIII, PIII!" I shouted as loud as I could causing Oolong to slam on the brakes. He ran from the car to hide in the bushes by someone's house.

"Don't do that!" Oolong yelled from his place in the shrubbery.

"You are going to get back in this car. Then you are going around the rest of the block so we come up behind that bunch of stupid rabbit idiots! If you don't I'm going to keep screaming the magic damn words and I won't stop." I threatened.

"All right! All right! Just don't say them again!" Oolong begged as he came back to the car.

I was silent as we drove around to the fight. I glared at Oolong the entire time never taking my eyes off of him. I knew he was a coward but this time he'd left and taken me with him when my sister could be eaten. I was not happy with the pig. I had him stop the car before we reached the fuel stand and we walked quietly until we saw the back of the Rabbit boss.

The Rabbit was still holding the carrot that used to be Bulma. But I could see his two goons beating up Goku who wasn't fighting back.

"Oolong transform into something that flys and snatch Bulma out of his hand. I'll tackle one of the goons, that should distract the other and give Goku a chance to beat them up." I ordered.

"Couldn't I just stay here. You know nice and safe?" Oolong asked

"No! Now go grab Bulma!" I said as I gave him a push forward.

Oolong quickly transformed into a bird and once I saw him take Bulma from the Boss I ran forward and tackled the shorter goon who had been punching Goku. This surprise the other goon and Goku who both looked at me in surprise.

"Stop staring and use your staff to beat that Rabbit!" I shouted before tripping the other goon who moved to stop Goku.

"Cori! You came back!" Goku said.

"Of course! I would never have left if Oolong hadn't run away with me still in the car. Look Out!" I shouted as the two goons got back up.

Goku simply swung his staff knocking them into each other and sending them flying.

"Alright!" Goku smirked as he turned towards the Rabbit Boss. " You're in for it now!"

"Wait! Wait a minute don't kill me! That girl won't turn back without me!" The Rabbit Boss screamed but Goku slammed his staff down on the top of his head.

Oolong flew down still in his bird shape and dropped Bulma's carrot into Goku's hands.

"Thanks!" Goku said and then turned to the Rabbit. "Hey! Turn Bulma back right now and I'll spare your life!"

"Okay! I'll do it just don't hurt me!" The Rabbit cried as he held his head in his hands. He slowly stood up once Goku put Bulma's carrot in front of him then he clapped his hands and Bulma was back to normal.

"Bulma!" I yelled, racing forward I lunged at my sitting who was sitting on the ground and hugged her. "You're back!"

Bulma patted my back as I hugged her but she was obviously confused.

"What happened to me?"

"You got changed into a carrot," Goku said as he finished tieing up the Rabbit Gang.

"What!"

"Yeah but Goku beat them all up and made him turn you back," I said as I still held onto my sister. I didn't want to let go just yet.

"Cori helped she tackled the short one and tripped the other," Goku said.

"Hey, I helped too!" Oolong complained.

I looked up and glared at the pig. "I had to force you to!"

"Alright, everything's fine now. Cori, can you let me up?" Bulma asked and I finally let go of her.

"I wonder what I should do with these three." Goku pondered.

"If we leave them here they'll just keep terrorizing people. We'd need a place where that one" I pointed at the Rabbit Boss. "Can't touch anyone."

Goku grinned before slamming one end of his staff into the ground. Then he grabbed the end of the rope he used to tie up the Rabbit Gang. He dragged the trio behind him as he walked back over to his staff and grabbed the top end with his free hand.

"Goku, what in the world are you doing?" I asked.

"I had an idea," Goku grinned. "I'll be right back. Nyoi-bo grow long!"

I watched as Goku and his prisoners disappeared from view.

"What do you think he's doing?" Oolong asked.

"I think he's doing something impossible again." I sighed.

"Knowing Son that's entirely possible." Bulma agreed. "Was I really a carrot?"

"Yeah. Didn't you feel any different?" I asked her.

"No. It was like one second, I was by the car and the next I was sitting on the ground."

"At least you didn't get eaten."

"What?!"

"Uh, yeah the Rabbit guy threatened to eat you if Goku attacked."

"Hey! Goku's coming back," Oolong pointed out.

Looking up I could see Goku sliding down. He was alone so I wondered where he left the gang members. The villagers had slowly come out from hiding and started cheering as they also noticed the absence of the gang.

"All done!" Goku said as he landed back on the ground.

"Where did you go?" Bulma asked.

"What did you do?" I asked at the same time.

Goku shortened his staff and put it back in its case on his back before answering.

"I just dropped the Rabbits off on the moon!"

We all looked at Goku in confusion. I sighed and turned to the car and climbed in. When I noticed that no one else had followed me I turned and saw them staring at me.

"I'm not even surprised anymore. Now come on we only have one more Dragon Ball to find!" My words got the others moving and soon enough we were on our way. The villager's cheers filled the air until we got too far away from the town to hear them.

Chapter seven end

Started on: 11/20/2017

Finished on: 11/22/2017

Chapter word count: 2,798

Total word count: 32,786


End file.
